


Королевский берег

by Kitahara, medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: AU, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, UST, Расчленёнка, каннибализм, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: AU с уползанием и оживляжем. Пост-канон.





	1. Chapter 1

Закат красил небо и воду в тускло-розовый цвет, как будто свежую кровь разболтали в ведре и выплеснули над побережьем. Золотой шар солнца тонул в красных облаках. Над линией прибоя носились орущие толстобрюхие чайки – ловили всплывающую к вечеру рыбу.   
Ригальдо немедленно вспомнил, каковы были на вкус в самую скверную годину его жизни эти самые чайки – сальные, жесткие и воняющие тухлыми моллюсками, – и покачал головой: ну нет.   
Волна глухо ударила о днище лодки, и он встрепенулся, смотал якорную цепь, оттолкнулся от рифа веслом и погреб в сторону земли. Наживка была хорошо притоплена, и отлив не должен был смыть ни одну из крабьих ловушек. Это случалось время от времени, но большого вреда не приносило. С таким кормом, как сегодня, крабов здесь к утру будет видимо-невидимо, хоть бери их голыми руками. И хватит еще на пару дней.   
Берег – длинная полоса песка и сухой травы и высокая гребенка нависающих над песком скал – приближался неспешно, и, как всегда, от тоскливого нетерпения у Ригальдо засосало под ложечкой. У него достало сил догрести как положено, хотя на ущербной правой руке опять ободрались мозоли, и спрыгнуть в воду, только когда днище мягко прошуршало по песку. Вытащить лодку. Вынуть снасти. Обуться.   
Загребая подошвами по песку, он дошел до самого дома – низкой серой хижины, будто приплюснутой к земле здешними вечными ветрами. Ракушки, развешанные под навесом, дребезжали со стороны юго-запада. Ветер опять поменялся.   
За слюдяным окошком горел огонек – теплый спокойный свет от огарка свечи. Аура, которую Ригальдо чувствовал внутри дома, была гораздо тусклее. Такая же огромная, как он помнил по прежним временам, но куда более слабая. Он не знал, радоваться или злиться по этому поводу.   
Когда он вошел, Исли, возившийся с драными сетями на табуретке, поднял глаза.   
– Успешно?   
Ригальдо промолчал. Он свалил снасти в углу, обошел Исли со спины и уставился на его цепкие белые пальцы, навязывающие узлы на сети. А потом наклонился и, закрыв глаза, ткнулся лбом в худую голую шею, в неровно выстриженный белый затылок.   
Исли, не глядя, пихнул его локтем.   
– Ты провонял рыбой.   
– Да не больше, чем ты, – огрызнулся Ригальдо, и Исли коротко хмыкнул.   
– Как там наш труп, не всплывет?   
– До утра точно нет, а потом крабы сделают свое дело. Да ну, что ты! Я привязал к нему нормальный груз.   
– Хорошо, – Исли зевнул, небрежно отбросил свое «рукоделие», с хрустом потянулся. – Я надеялся это услышать. Тогда я спать.   
И двинулся в сторону импровизированной «спальни», помогая себе костылями.   
– Мы могли бы управиться не хуже крабов, – все-таки сказал Ригальдо, держа на ладони медный подсвечник с догорающей свечой. – Столько мяса пропало.   
В темноте «спальни» раздался невеселый смешок. Ригальдо мгновенно представил, как Исли стягивает одежду возле постели, раздеваясь медленно и нехотя, словно каждое движение причиняет ему боль. Ригальдо помог бы ему, но Исли настаивал, что должен сам.   
– С потрохами управились, а все остальное к черту, – не сразу откликнулся Исли. – У меня, кажется, больше нет потребности жрать все подряд. Наверное, я иду на поправку.   
– Отрадно слышать, – произнес Ригальдо, разглядывая подсвечник. Поскреб внезапно занывший шрам на боку, один из полусотни рубцов, исчиркавших его тело. Одна из причин, почему в приморский городок, где лениво шла торговля уловом, он всегда отправлялся в наглухо застегнутой куртке.   
– Ригальдо, – раздалось из темноты.   
– Что?   
– Ничего.   
– Я иду, – объявил он и резким выдохом задул свечу. Стащил через голову рубаху и пошел к их общей постели, ориентируясь на тусклый отсвет ауры Исли. Влез под одеяло прямо в штанах, убедился, что Исли не снял портки тоже. Ничего странного в этом не было. Некоторое время назад они вообще спали исключительно одетые. Всегда готовые бежать.   
Исли лежал спиной к нему. Ригальдо, помедлив, неловко сунул ему под мышку левую руку и закинул на бедро ногу, потерся носом о голое плечо. Исли накрыл его руку своей. Ригальдо вздохнул, когда они сплели пальцы. 

*

Юго-западный ветер, налетевший резким порывом, задребезжал ракушками на крыльце и засвистел в щелях.   
Теперь Ригальдо спал даже более чутко, чем раньше, но все равно не успел отодвинуться, когда Исли с коротким, болезненным стоном засадил ему локтем под дых. На какой-то миг он задохнулся, скорчившись; перед глазами заплясали пятна – зеленые, лазурные, желтые, словно море и песок на побережье. Удар был силен, почти как в прежние времена: казалось, во сне тело Исли забывало о понесенном им уроне. Ригальдо, отдышавшись, медленно выпрямился на постели и почувствовал, что Исли сжимает его правое запястье.   
Одеяло сползло, сбилось в ногах, и Ригальдо, раздраженно выпутавшись, спихнул его бесформенной кучей в изножье кровати. Перекатился на бок и осторожно потряс лежащего на спине Исли за покрытое испариной плечо.   
– Номер Один, – зашептал он спокойно, напустив в голос немного строгости. Исли не проснулся, он все равно не понимал ни слова, но Ригальдо уже знал: в такие моменты важно говорить хоть что-нибудь. – Исли. Отпусти мою руку. Ты ее сломаешь. Кость будет зарастать месяц. Ну же.   
Пальцы Исли будто нехотя разжались, он отрывисто вздохнул, мотнул по подушке короткими волосами и наконец расслабился. Ригальдо, морщась, растер ноющее запястье и от греха подальше засунул правую ладонь себе под бедро.   
Сегодня все прошло не так уж плохо. И не сравнить с тем случаем, когда Исли бился в судорогах, едва не развалив кровать и даже попытавшись – без особого успеха – превратить руку в меч.   
Ветер за ночь утих, и на дом опустилась влажная приморская духота. Ригальдо немного поколебался, встать ли – открыть дверь, проветрить, может быть, выпить кружку воды, а потом решил: черт с ним, и так сойдет. Ночи нынче короткие, до рассвета совсем немного.   
Исли что-то пробормотал во сне, и Ригальдо придвинулся ближе, положил голову на его подушку, касаясь лбом мокрого виска, прижимаясь грудью к руке. Какие нежности, просто обхохочешься, но он слишком устал для притворного самоуважения.   
Только полный дурак бы не понял, что снится Исли, а Ригальдо видел все сам – и имел дело с последствиями.   
То, о чем он предпочел бы только догадываться, потому что теперь это невозможно было не вспоминать. 

* * *

Собственно говоря, затяжным, мерзким кошмаром оказалось сама жизнь Исли весь последний год, а он, Ригальдо, ничего об этом не знал, и вестники заявились слишком поздно – вместе с дробным стуком чужого кулачка в его дверь.   
Был май, почему-то головокружительно жаркий, и ветер с равнин нес только зной. Белые камни на берегу покрылись слоем соли. Бриз с моря едва остужал липкую кожу, а сваленные кучей на заднем дворе водоросли сопрели и принялись страшно вонять.   
Ригальдо, копавший для водорослей яму, вспотевший и хмурый, вышел на стук в дверь. Оперся о грязную лопату, тряхнул слипшимися волосами и молча уставился на гостей.   
Две «пробудившиеся», загадочно улыбаясь, таращились на него в ответ.   
– Чего надо? – процедил он. Быстро обозрел девушек с головы до ног. Нарядные платья, веселые лица – и йоки, соответствующая воинам второй, а то и первой десятки.   
– Здравствуйте, – хором протянули девушки. Переглянулись и так же хором спросили: – Простите, вы не ищете союзников для армии?   
Ригальдо решил, что сошел от жары с ума.   
– Просто Рифул с Запада набирает себе союзников, – пояснительным тоном сказала правая девушка. – А мы бы вот лучше к мужчинам. Вы не желаете объединиться?   
– Сразу с двумя? – вяло спросил Ригальдо. Прозвучало двусмысленно и глупо. Он вытянул шею, осмотрел пустое побережье, все еще уверенный, что это чей-нибудь розыгрыш.   
– Почему – с двумя? – сказала левая девушка. Личико у нее было поумнее, а глаза посмешливее. – Нас много. Я, например, дружу с Кроносом. Это он мне о вас рассказал.   
«Дружу» с Кроносом? Ригальдо моргнул. О какой дружбе между «пробудившимися» могла идти речь?   
Ригальдо ни с кем никогда не дружил. Он только… У него был…   
– Я думаю, в случае схватки благоразумнее быть на стороне Рифул, чем на стороне Кроноса, – холодно сказал он. У него уже не было сомнений, кто мог так по-глупому разыграть его. – А если вас так тянет в компанию старших, навестите Южного Короля.   
«Идите к нему на хер».   
Левая девушка сморщила нос. Правая оскорбленно заморгала.   
– Зря вы так, – обиженно сказала правая. – Мы не слабаки. Моя подруга Октавия Дикая – Номер Два и умеет превращаться в лошадь.   
Ригальдо испытал острое желание треснуть их друг о друга головами.   
– Спасибо за наставления, но туда мы точно не пойдем, – сказала Лошадь-Октавия. – Ходит слух, что Южный Король не очень-то бережет свои владения. За последний год у него там разрушено девять городов.   
Ригальдо уставился на нее во все глаза.   
– Шутите? – хрипло сказал он.   
Левая девушка – Октавия – ожгла его темным взглядом.   
– Да какие уж тут шуточки, – так же холодно, как до этого Ригальдо, уронила она. – Если все вокруг говорят о новой войне.   
Ригальдо захлопнул перед ними дверь.   
Он посидел некоторое время без движения, прислушиваясь к накатывающему с улицы шуму прибоя и пытаясь вспомнить, когда последний раз наведывался на юг, чтобы издалека, с затаенной тоской следить за жизнью Исли. Выходило что-то больше полутора лет. Поначалу, конечно же, было чаще. Он таскался на юг регулярно, он подглядывал, изнемогая, с каждым разом все больше убеждаясь, что некоронованный «Владыка Юга» пользуется теплыми землями легко и с удовольствием. Прошло много времени, прежде чем он понял: Исли глубоко насрать на вассала, который от него сбежал. И тогда Ригальдо разом оборвал эти мучительные таскания. Он ведь так гордился собой в эти дни. Он старался. Он отвыкал.   
– Чем вы там с Присциллой вообще занимаетесь?.. – рявкнул он и швырнул глиняную миску о стену.   
Весь его дальнейший путь до Муха занял десять дней. В этот раз Ригальдо изменил многолетним привычкам: он почти не скрывался, допрашивал встречных йома, знакомился с «пробудившимися». Собирал по крупицам странные, тревожные, а порой и жуткие сведения. Уходил, не допив вина, чувствуя спиной удивленные взгляды собеседников и слыша хвостом летящий за ним шепоток: «А мы-то, ха-ха, мы-то думали, что он сдох».   
Под конец Ригальдо почти ничего не ел и не спал.   
В городке, названия которого он не знал, стоя на руинах площади над раздавленными, размазанными по камням трупами пяти уродливых созданий, Ригальдо разглядывал их, принюхивался к запаху крови, пропитавшему всю землю вокруг, и думал, какое же отношение эти твари имеют к Исли и где же есть сам этот ебучий конь. А когда выяснил и примчался, то увидел… Увидел… 

* * *

Толкали его не то чтобы грубо, но настойчиво. Ригальдо обалдело приподнял голову над отсыревшей подушкой, из которой за ночь поналезли куриные перья, и чихнул.   
– Будь здоров, – произнес под ним голос Исли и укоризненно добавил: – Ты меня спихиваешь.   
Ригальдо понял, что наваливается на своего Номера Один так, что почти залез ему на спину. Какое там «поберечь правую»: задремав, он снова обхватил Исли руками и ногами, да к тому же почти столкнул его на пол.   
– Извини, – пробормотал он, шустро откатываясь. Сейчас, под утро, это прижимание было некстати. Совсем некстати.   
– Да ладно, – рассеянно отозвался Исли. Откинул одеяло и сел, принялся одеваться на краю постели. – Не за что тут извиняться.   
Его спина оказалась совсем рядом, и Ригальдо молча стал ее разглядывать. На лопатках, ребрах и вдоль позвоночника пестрели участки очень тонкой, нежно-розовой, ярко блестевшей кожи, шелушащейся по краям, а под ней, когда Исли двигался, проступали очертания появившихся мышц и сухожилий. Еще вчера все выглядело несколько хуже.   
– Хорошо заживает, – сказал Ригальдо, подперев щеку кулаком. – Может, ты и не будешь похож на лоскутное одеяло.   
– Да хрен с ней, – Исли поскреб плечо. – Ты же живешь так, и ничего. Меня больше интересуют другие места. Сам понимаешь.   
Он снова яростно поскреб спину, прежде чем нырнуть головой в ворот блузы, и признался:   
– Чешется.   
Ригальдо понимал, что чесаться должно было зверски.   
Исли уже стоял у очага – худой темно-серый силуэт в предрассветных мутных сумерках. Просторная рыбацкая блуза висела на нем мешком. Он возился с растопкой, подсунув под мышку костыль, привешивал котелок, потом, бодро прыгая на одной ноге, выпал куда-то за пределы видимости. Было слышно, как стучит деревяшка о доски пола. Хлопнула дверь – наверное, Исли выбрался отлить.   
Ригальдо со вздохом зарылся лицом в пахнущую его потом подушку. Черт с ними, с крабами, как будто им так нужна была сегодняшняя торговля. Он предпочел бы весь день лежать неподвижно, слушая ток йоки Исли и биение его сердца, чтоб точно знать: все идет на поправку. Все будет хотя бы относительно хорошо.   
– Ну давай уже, поднимайся, – Исли заглядывал в клетушку, отведенную под «спальню», в руках у него исходила паром чашка с травяным чаем, вязанки которого продавали бабки на рынке. – Я хочу посмотреть с воды на рассвет. Да и крабов потом не поймаешь.   
– Может, ну их? – Ригальдо заложил руки за голову. Вот такой он сегодня был бунтовщик. – О наживке не беспокойся. Поймаем нового «черного».   
– Если хочешь, лежи, – не сразу отозвался Исли. Ригальдо представил, как он греет руки о чашку, как задумчиво жует местный серый хлеб. – Я попробую сам.   
Ригальдо отшвырнул одеяло и принялся одеваться. В комнатушке светлело прямо на глазах. Он продернул ремень в штаны и напялил рубаху, избегая смотреть на свои грудь и живот – жгуты и полосы шрамов, тонких, толстых и очень толстых, чего стоит один тот, которого сейчас не было видно под штанами, идущий наискось над самым пахом, из-за чего и хер, кажется, как-то перекосило. Хотя, может, он и раньше так рос, Ригальдо не был уверен.   
Он расправил под ремнем полы рубашки и закатал штаны до колен.   
Следовало как-то объясниться, не выглядя при этом настырной глупой женой.   
– Знаешь, в день, когда ты сам вытолкаешь лодку, сам запрыгнешь в нее и сам сплаваешь до скал, я не буду тебе мешать, – объявил Ригальдо, подумав. – Прогуляюсь до городка, куплю там вина – и мы напьемся. Только, блядь, давай не будем делать вид, что это случится сегодня. У тебя же одна нога, ну… короче другой.   
И махнул в сторону Исли, насмешливо щурившегося на него с табуретки. Он сказал чистую правду. Правая нога Исли действительно заканчивалась на две ладони выше левой.   
– Дай ты ей отрасти.   
– А если не отрастет? – Исли выглядел абсолютно, пугающе спокойным. Он подтолкнул к Ригальдо вторую чашку с дымящимся чаем. – Мне кажется, мои восстановительные ресурсы исчерпаны. Если это теперь моя норма?   
– Отрастет, – огрызнулся Ригальдо, залпом выхлебал чай, сгреб валявшуюся у стены кучу сачков, сетей и корзин и пинком распахнул дверь на улицу, впустив пахнущий солью и водорослями воздух. – Отросло же все остальное. 

*

– Бери левее, – скомандовал Исли.   
Ригальдо переместил багор на правый борт, мягко развернул лодку. Подвел ее так, чтобы Исли было удобно тянуться. Придержал, чтоб не стукалась бортом о скалу. И невольно выпрямил спину, когда Исли сказал:   
– Отлично выходит.   
Они охотились в небольшой бухте, одном из многочисленных заливов западного океана, и великий западный берег вздымался над их головами – бесконечный обрывистый скальный массив, тянущийся с севера на юг. Узкие полосы песчаных пляжей у его основания чередовались с укромными бухтами, в которых ютились крошечные рыбачьи деревни, росли цветы на скалах и в изобилии плодились устрицы и крабы. Где-то там, наверху, простирались огромные зеленые луга западного Лотрека, переходящие в густые леса и лесистые горы. Там юные «пробудившиеся» красотки искали себе союзников, бродили странные мерзкие твари, кипела жизнь и случалась дурацкая смерть.   
Ригальдо водил между прибрежными подводными камнями, названными местными Клыками дракона, свою ворованную неизящную лодку, в которой отлично вмещались сразу три корзины, снасти и плед, не испытывал никого желания наведываться наверх – и потому не поднимал на западный берег головы.   
Ему не достало бы наглости считать себя настоящим рыбаком: за год, что он устало притворялся здесь человеком, он ни разу не вышел в открытое море. Но собирать у скал крабов, устриц и морских черепах и лениво выставлять на продажу на городском рынке, прислушиваясь к человеческим сплетням и чувствуя себя живым и при деле – это он мог, и ему это нравилось.   
– Ближе, – попросил Исли, и Ригальдо послушно толкнулся багром.   
Стоя на корме лодки, он разглядывал, как Исли на носу, погрузив руки по локоть в морскую траву, выискивает в ней поставленные с ночи ловушки. Он проворно вытягивал из-под ловушки поддон и уже в лодке разглядывал содержимое, раскидывая по разным корзинам хороших крабов – твердых, линяющих или мягких, – а мелких или больных спроваживал за борт. Туда же отправлялась и дрянь вроде медуз, ракушек и морских ежей.   
– Так, – сказал Исли. Он задумчиво извлек из воды распухшую человеческую кисть с синими клеймами татуировок на запястье и обвиняюще потряс ею. – Это ведь кусок нашего «черноробого». Ты вроде говорил, что хорошо притопил наживку.   
– Это все крабы, – Ригальдо ощутил легкий укол совести. – Не представлял, что они его за ночь так разделают.   
– Вот выплывет что-то такое к причалу, и местные придут к тебе с топорами, – Исли кинул что-то ему в голову. Ригальдо, опешив, едва уклонился, но тут же понял, что это была не кисть, а медуза.   
– А чего ко мне-то?!   
– А потому, что ты здесь чужой, – сказал Исли, роясь в водорослях у подводной части Клыка дракона – прикапывал наживку получше. – Какой-то пришлый мужик скверного нрава, да еще и возящий с собой это.   
– Слава местному богу, когда ты был это, никто из честных людей тебя не видел, – искренне сказал Ригальдо, опираясь на багор, – иначе с топорами пришли бы почти мгновенно. Не всякий день рядом селится Порождение Бездны.   
Исли обернулся, пригладил мокрой рукой волосы, сделал насмешливое лицо, будто собирался что-то сказать… и промолчал. Снова наклонился к воде и бросил в корзину сразу двух крабов. Большой панцирный нес под брюшком прицепившегося маленького, судя по неприглядному виду, самку, вот-вот готовую перелинять. Наверно, самец переправлял ее в траве в безопасное место.   
На каменный клык села чайка, потрясла толстым задом.   
Исли вытащил из морской травы еще несколько симпатичных особей, разложил по корзинам. И после затянувшейся паузы задумчиво сказал:   
– Знаешь, последнее время я ощущаю себя чем-то таким, что Бездна не родила, а, как бы сказать, высрала.   
– Я разделяю твои ощущения, Номер Один. Я тоже считаю, что мы побывали в гигантской жопе, – чопорно согласился Ригальдо, и оба не выдержали – удивленно и искренне расхохотались. Солнце поднималось из-за великого западного берега, отбрасывающего на бухту густую холодную тень.   
– Давай ненадолго сплаваем подальше в море, – сказал Исли, полоща руки от крабьего запаха. Ригальдо не решился ему возражать. Однако, когда Исли отвернулся, быстро наклонился и, коря себя за сентиментальность, выбросил из корзины в воду сразу двух крабов – большого и вялого маленького. 

* * *

Брусчатка мостовой и дома, казалось, были разнесены по кирпичику; каменное крошево хрустнуло под ногами, когда Ригальдо замер за устоявшим обломком стены, напряженно вглядываясь в то, что происходило на этой до основания разрушенной окраине.   
Расколотые кирпичи, булыжники, куски штукатурки – все было заляпано сине-фиолетовым, как разбавленные чернила, сладко, гнилостно воняющим больной и могучей кровью. Ригальдо двумя пальцами снял прилипший к кладке перед самым носом волокнистый ошметок, сочащийся мутной полупрозрачной жижей по краям – кусок «пробудившейся» плоти, слабо отдающий знакомой аурой, которую ни с чем не спутать. Этой аурой исходило все видимое пространство, усыпанное такими же кусками – побольше и поменьше, размером с человеческую голову и крохотными, скользкими от крови и совсем свежими на вид, едва отделенными от тела.   
А в развалинах с рычанием копошились голые, синюшные бабы, точно такие же, как те, на центральной площади, – выше обычного человеческого роста, зло, утробно рычащие, мотыляющие белесыми, как у клеймор, волосами. Они извивались, топырили круглые задницы, терлись грудями о то, что драли их жадные когтистые руки.   
– Гра! – сказала одна, задрав голову, и, повернув шею, посмотрела прямо на Ригальдо. – Грррр-а-а!   
Точнее, посмотрела бы, не будь ее веки зашиты грубой ниткой, крупными, небрежными стежками, как старое драное одеяло. Из почти лишенного губ рта, в нескольких местах перечеркнутого рубцами, полного торчащих клыков, стекала на подбородок фиолетовая кровь. В уголке прилип кусочек синевато-серого мяса, но Ригальдо видел только струйки и искорки знакомой йоки на лице и руках этой твари.   
Своей ауры у нее не было.   
Он гордился тем, что даже не пошатнулся, когда понял, что торчащая в небо, криво сколотая грязно-белая балка – не сломанная опора дома, а огромное, нечеловеческое ребро.   
Тем, в чем рылись жуткие девки, был Исли.   
Узнать Короля Севера и Юга в этом огрызке было почти невозможно. В груде мяса еще угадывались очертания гигантского лошадиного крупа и живота, но звериная часть «пробудившегося» тела Исли уже была отделена от «человеческого» торса. Из своего укрытия Ригальдо не мог разглядеть, насколько тяжелы повреждения – ему была видна только кисть протянутой вперед правой руки Исли с задранными кверху, застывшими, будто в трупном окоченении, пальцами. Его йоки становилась все более тусклой и слабой, и Ригальдо, не думая, прыгнул вперед и вверх, одновременно превращаясь.   
Прожорливых баб было шесть – на одну больше, чем пальцев на его оставшейся «пробудившейся» руке. Он давно не практиковал этот фокус: удлинить когти, сделать их похожими на твердые и острые, но гибкие штыри.   
И пригвоздить каждую сучку к чему попало.   
Двоим он удачно пробил головы, и твари, подергавшись в агонии считанные мгновения, обмякли, оттягивая его пальцы немалым весом своих чудовищных тел. Троим Ригальдо попал в плечо, живот и горло. Наиболее свободная в движениях тут же немыслимо вывернулась и попыталась откусить от торчащего у нее выше пупка «щупальца». Один раз ей удалось – больно, но терпимо, и она тут же прекратила. Кажется, синюшной девке было не так уж интересно жевать Ригальдо.   
Оставшаяся свободной почему-то застыла на полусогнутых, слепо вертя головой на звук и запустив руки по локоть в «конскую» грудину Исли. Ригальдо приземлился около его головы, в ожидании нападения сжимая в правой руке меч. Не клеймор – такой, который была способна поднять его с трудом восстановленная конечность, даже в «пробудившейся» форме торчащая из плеча тщедушным отростком – бледная, слишком слабая. Человеческая. Но полезная рука, черт побери, была занята, так что Ригальдо, совершенно уверенный, что правой в этой мясорубке не уцелеть, все равно приготовился продать ее подороже.   
Над телом Исли поднимался густой, удушливый пар, будто кровь и пот испарялись со всей поверхности под палящими лучами солнца, и воздух был наполнен тончайшей влажной взвесью. Крошечные кусочки плоти, догадался Ригальдо и осознал, что уже вдохнул. Исли теперь у него в груди. Порошок из Номера Один.   
По искалеченному торсу Исли прошла мелкая дрожь, и он приподнял тяжелое, будто из железа выкованное веко на единственном глазу. Взгляд был мутно-желтый, совершенно невидящий.   
– Не вздумай сдохнуть, – рявкнул Ригальдо с облегчением. – Превращайся в человека!   
Ему захотелось дотронуться до Исли, и он как-то глупо обрадовался, что обе руки заняты. Не трогать же того, у кого нет плеча, бока, куска горла, половины лица, а вместо них торчат неровные края выеденной, словно крошащейся плоти и белеющие из черничной синевы кости.   
– Ну, давай уже! – почти в отчаянии зарычал Ригальдо. – Мне удалось застать их врасплох, у нас есть шанс. Превращайся!   
Губы Исли – то, что от них осталось, – едва шевельнулись, разлепляясь, и между ними вывалился кончик огромного бледного языка. С него сорвалась и упала на камень капля светло-голубой от крови слюны, и до Ригальдо наконец-то дошло: Исли не может. Не может ничего сказать, не может превратиться.   
А сам Ригальдо ни за что не сумеет быстро утащить отсюда это все еще слишком большое тело, отбиваясь от преследователей.   
Да, и почему эта сука не нападает, в конце-то концов?!   
Словно услышав его мысли, свободная тварь зашевелилась, повернулась в сторону леса, начинающегося поодаль за околицей, и, продолжая жевать, принялась выбираться из обглоданного тела, как из огромной бадьи. Она выкарабкалась, вся перемазанная кровью, и, не оглядываясь, побрела прочь, к деревьям, так сильно горбясь, что едва ли не загребала землю пальцами рук.   
Ригальдо неверяще вытаращился ей в спину. Слепая, тупая тварь без йоки почти сожрала его Номера Один, а теперь уходила. Взглянув на других, тех, что еще барахтались на его изрядно уставших пальцах, Ригальдо понял, что и они тоже рвутся в сторону леса, словно решили последовать за товаркой.   
И тогда он рискнул: резко втянул отростки обратно.   
Освобожденные твари, как одна, ловко поприземлялись на четвереньки, закрутили носами, принюхиваясь. И, не обращая внимания на горы мяса, которое так упоенно ели буквально только что, большими скачками рванули за первой беглянкой. Дырки, которые наделал в них Ригальдо, зарастали прямо на глазах.   
Твою мать. Конченый спятивший мир. Что за херня происходит.   
Кажется, он даже сказал это вслух, а потом наконец-то упал на колени перед лицом Исли, судорожно пытаясь придумать, что же теперь делать. 

* * *

Солнце выбралось едва ли на середину пути к зениту, когда Ригальдо загрузил в телегу корзины с крабами, взглянул на небо и с сожалением понял: опять опаздывает к началу торга. Не то чтобы ему так уж горело распродать улов. Но в рыбацком поселке их двоих, похоже, и так считали убогими калеками, едва способными прожить своими силами, и, небось, с интересом ждали, что же будет зимой. Выходить в море, а потом ничего не возить на рынок было бы и вовсе странно.   
– Я готов, – объявил Исли, появляясь на веранде. В свежей рубахе он выглядел здоровее и крепче. Проковылял с костылем до телеги и остановился около открытого переднего борта. – Едем?   
Ригальдо хмыкнул и, подхватив Исли под мышки, одним движением усадил на покрытые соляными разводами доски. Костыль со стуком упал на сухую землю. Запряженная в телегу пожилая кобылка недовольно фыркнула.   
Следовало признать: проворачивать этот финт с почти целым Исли правой руке Ригальдо становилось все тяжелее. Он поднял костыль и пристроил его между корзинами и длинным бортом. Выпрямился, ожидая, что Исли скажет что-нибудь еще, может, съехидничает, но тот промолчал.   
– Подбирай ноги и поехали, – буркнул Ригальдо, зачем-то положив ладонь лошади на круп. – А то все крабы передохнут, хрен продадим.   
Исли усмехнулся и забрался поглубже, руками помогая себе втащить на телегу не очень-то гнущуюся, недоразвитую правую ногу. Ригальдо бросил ему на колени загодя приготовленное покрывало, взявшись за вожжи, умостился на краю и подстегнул кобылку. Она нехотя переступила коротковатыми ногами, и телега наконец со скрипом двинулась с места.   
Еле видная в жухлой траве дорога полого уходила вверх, но лошадь шла уверенно, и Ригальдо понадеялся, что они успеют хотя бы до обеда – в это время до базара доползали приезжие селяне из деревень подальше от моря.   
– Сколько захотел? – спросил Исли после недолгого молчания.   
Над водой кружили чайки – высматривали поживу. Быстро оглянувшись, Ригальдо увидел, что крабы, ошалевшие от жары и своей тяжкой судьбины, полуобморочно шевелятся под рогожами.   
– Шестую часть от выручки, – процедил он нехотя, чувствуя себя сельским дурачком, которому обещали леденец на палочке, а дали пососать что-то совсем другое. Огромную, прямо скажем, елду.   
Исли коротко и прочувствованно вздохнул – как в незапамятные времена, когда сетовал, что Присцилла снова сотворила какую-нибудь херню.   
– И ведь не убьешь его, – сказал он с легкой и какой-то удивительно искренней досадой. – А надо бы.   
– Угу, – согласился Ригальдо, подтягивая вожжи, чтобы вывернуть в поворот: вся дорога к городку петляла вдоль рваной береговой линии, огибая бухты и скалы. И вдруг понял: да черт возьми, они на полном серьезе обсуждают суку-соседа, заломившего за одноразовый наем телеги с кобылой непомерную цену.   
Дожили.   
Исли молчал, не развивая тему. Скосив взгляд, Ригальдо увидел, что этот радетель за справедливость зажмурился, как кот на солнцепеке, подставив лицо бризу. А, пусть его.   
Раньше Ригальдо обходился тачкой, валяющейся на заднем дворе. Забросив всех без разбору крабов в мешок, грузил ее, брался за ручки и, выйдя чуть не затемно, толкал до самого города, уговаривая себя не переходить на бег. Видно, торговое дело было не его, потому что крабов часто оставалось больше половины, и Ригальдо с чистой совестью за бесценок спихивал их все тому же соседу. Уж бог знает, куда тот их пристраивал.   
Исли, едва смог передвигаться и везде совать свой нос, навел другие порядки, в частности, заставил Ригальдо сортировать блядских крабов на три вида: по берас за двадцать штук, по берас за тридцать штук и «так, в довесок». И решил, что будет сам следить за торговлей.   
Вот тут-то и настал звездный час соседа-живоглота.   
Ригальдо тогда побрыкался для виду и даже выдал блестящий, на его взгляд, аргумент: раз Исли временно недееспособен, он сам теперь Номер Один и, если Исли что не нравится, то можно и проверить, чья возьмет. Исли примирительно развел руками и сказал, что сам попросит у соседа телегу при случае. Допрыгает на одной ножке и сделает несчастное лицо. Не откажет же эта сука калеке. Ригальдо выматерился и пошел просить.   
– Облака на востоке, – сообщил Исли, кажется, не открывая глаз. – Даже тучи.   
Ригальдо поморщился. Может, все же пронесет. Посмотрел на свои руки: правая загорела куда сильнее левой. Загрубела, задубилась от соли, напоминая: все теперь по-другому и ничего не вернуть.   
Но, кажется, они с Исли стали немного… понимать друг друга?


	2. Chapter 2

Синхронизация с чужой йоки никогда не была сильной стороной Ригальдо – может быть, потому, что такие манипуляции предполагали определенную степень доверия. Вот и тогда все получилось криво: вместо того, чтобы обратить трансформацию Исли и немного его подлатать, Ригальдо добился только того, что и сам вернулся в человеческую форму, а в руках у него оказался кровоточащий обрубок мужского торса, заканчивающийся чуть пониже талии и увенчанный головой, половину которой будто молотом снесли. У Исли попросту не было левой стороны лица, уцелела только нижняя челюсть, и из обнажившейся десны торчали несколько зубов, за которыми слабо шевелился язык. В дырку на месте щеки, глазницы, виска можно было рассмотреть мозги, но при этом на затылке и на темени еще остались волосы – такие же длинные, как прежде, только сбитые в колтун и пропитанные кровью.   
Колени у Ригальдо намокли, потому что на них из Исли вывалились голубовато-розовые кишки. В прорехе на груди, между ребрами, виднелось сердце. Оно медленно и редко сокращалось, и кровь толчками выплескивалась из каждой раны – крохотной, маленькой, большой и смертельной. Но Исли еще не умер. Ригальдо, чувствуя, как вздуваются, рискуя лопнуть, вены на лбу и висках, попытался влить йоки в это разделанное, освежеванное тело. Правая рука Исли, висевшая у плеча на лоскутке мышц, мешала, перетягивая поток на себя – выработанная годами привычка приращивать отрубленные в бою конечности. Ригальдо коротко выдохнул и сказал:   
– Прости.   
И оторвал ее к чертовой матери.   
В этот момент Исли очнулся. Он распахнул глаз, двинул челюстью, открывая рот, и забулькал. Булькал и булькал кровью, как исходящее газом болото, и сипел.   
Наверное, это был вопль – и он длился все то время, что Ригальдо руками стягивал несходящиеся края самый жутких ран и, вливая в дотлевающую ауру Исли свою, формировал… что-то. Культю из человека, от которого почти ничего не осталось.   
Исли затих и обмяк, только когда левая сторона его лица наглухо затянулась тоненькой пленкой, даже не похожей на настоящую кожу. Уже намного позже Ригальдо догадался: тот немой крик выражал не боль, а волю к жизни. Если бы Номер Один сам позволил себя победить, все вокруг не выглядело бы так, словно земля стряхнула с себя опостылевший город.   
А тогда он прижал Исли к себе и огромными прыжками рванул в сторону противоположную той, куда ушли чудовища. 

* * *

Воскресный торг к обеду становился вялым и неспешным, а потом оживлялся на часок-другой перед самым закрытием ярмарки: все, кто умудрился проходить до полудня, прицениваясь, спешили забрать остатки. Корзина с большими крабами опустела на две трети, а те, что поменьше, и вовсе кончились.   
Они пристроились у самого края, на отшибе рынка, чтобы не маневрировать в узких рядах с товаром наперевес, ища свободное место, – тем более, что Исли с его костылем могли толкнуть в толпе. Ригальдо не ручался за жизнь того, кому бы так не повезло проявить неосторожность.   
Сейчас Исли беззаботно болтал не до конца прикрытой левой ногой, сидя на краю незапряженной телеги – кобылу Ригальдо увел к базарной коновязи, где какой-то чумазый пацан за медную монетку пообещал позаботиться о сохранности чужой скотины. Пригрозив оторвать мальцу ручки-ножки, если с гривы несчастной старушки упадет хоть волосок, Ригальдо вернулся обратно – и с удивлением обнаружил, что Исли с любезнейшей ухмылкой уже впаривает товар какой-то дородной матроне, перевернув краба кверху пузом. Ловко избегая довольно слабых попыток твари прищемить ему палец, Исли нахваливал ее размер, длину членистых ног, из которых «вы извлечете много сочнейшего мяса», и мощь деликатесных клешней. Тетка млела и слушала как завороженная.   
– Пища королей! – закончил Исли, наклонился и бросил краба в кучу копошащихся товарищей. – И всего-то берас за два с половиной десятка!   
Покупательница проследила полет краба в корзину, скользнула томным взглядом по лицу Исли и со вздохом вытащила из собственной плетенки кошель, а из кошеля длинную золотистую палочку берас, которую Исли тут же принял с шутливым кивком.   
– Эй, мальчик, – она дернула головой в сторону топчущегося сзади угрюмого пацаненка-слуги, – возьми-ка товар!   
– Не будешь ли добр? – непринужденно обернулся Исли. Ригальдо пожал плечами и принялся бросать крабов в растопыренную мальчишкой горловину мешка.   
Прощались Исли и матрона долго и любезно.   
– Два с половиной? – поддел Ригальдо, когда тетка удалилась. Мешок бил ее сопровождающего по спине, и Ригальдо как-то даже посочувствовал пацану: если краб прокусит ткань, жизнь сразу станет веселее, но не то чтобы лучше. – Королевская пища?   
– Лучше синица на обед, чем вообще не пожрать, – назидательно сообщил Исли. – А краб еще лучше.   
Ригальдо облокотился о борт телеги и принялся разглядывать вонючий товар соседей: свежую и сушеную рыбу, кальмаров, креветки, мидии, рапанов и прочую нечисть. К лотку с камбалой подошла маленькая, опрятно одетая рыжая девочка, покрутила головой, встав на цыпочки, потыкала пальцем рыбине в рот. Продавец шикнул на малявку, и она, показав ему язык, двинулась прямиком к их телеге.   
– Юная госпожа, – встрепенулся Исли, приосанившись. – Не желаете ли отведать страшную опасную зверюгу?   
И скорчил жуткое лицо.   
Девочка захихикала, потянулась к верхнему крабу в корзине – и ойкнула, когда тот попытался цапнуть ее за руку.   
– Ну-ну, – сказал Исли строго. – К каждому зверю нужен уважительный подход.   
И почему-то, обернувшись, с прищуром взглянул на Ригальдо.   
– Это зверь откусил вам ногу, дяденька? – по-детски непосредственно спросила девочка. Ригальдо замер. И рассмотрела же под покрывалом, егоза!   
Исли хмыкнул и отозвался так беззаботно, будто говорил о сломанной метле:   
– Это мне волк отгрыз. Большой и страшный серый волк. Никакого с ним нет сладу!   
И он, вместо того, чтобы продать малявке хотя бы самого мелкого и дохлого краба за медяк, принялся рассказывать ей героическую историю о Могучем Охотнике и Сером Волке. Девочка слушала, разинув рот. Ригальдо еще подумал, где шляется ее безответственная мать, но на моменте, когда раненого охотника спас Верный Товарищ, чуть было не разинул рот тоже.   
– И живут они с тех пор с товарищем вместе, да и горя не знают, – закончил Исли.   
Ригальдо напрягся в ожидании закономерного неловкого вопроса, но, слава богу, в аналогиях девочка была не сильна. Или он сам не очень-то походил на Верного Товарища.   
Дохлокраба Исли ей таки всучил – просто так, в нагрузку. Ригальдо от души понадеялся, что он укусит поганку за нос, когда та потеряет бдительность.   
Тучи набегали на небо все плотнее, становилось душно до изнеможения, и мужики с лотками потихоньку сворачивались. Исли рассказывал о целебных свойствах толченого крабьего панциря какому-то богатенькому олуху – придумывал на ходу, не моргнув глазом.   
Ригальдо, решив, что развлечений на сегодня хватит, поплелся забирать кобылу.   
Исли всегда и всех легко очаровывал, излучая уверенность в том, что говорил, покой и силу. Ригальдо не понимал, почему никто, кроме него, не видит, что таится под этой маской, – и бесился.   
Сейчас ему на мгновение показалось, что никакой маски больше нет. Наваждение прошло, и осталась печаль. Но ни капли ярости. 

* * *

Лес кончился неожиданно: вот Ригальдо маневрировал между дубами, кленами, грабами и еще какой-то лиственной сранью, названий которой он и в лучшие дни не считал нужным запоминать, и вот уже раз – и глаза ослепило слишком ярким после тенистой чащи заходящим солнцем.   
Ригальдо остановился за широким стволом на опушке, длинно, с силой выдохнул через нос и снова вдохнул древесные, травяные, влажные запахи леса. Он не удивился бы, пойди из ноздрей пар: все тело ощущало себя так, будто с Исли на руках он пробежал не меньше чем пол-острова.   
Исли.   
Ригальдо бережно опустил его на прелую прошлогоднюю листву и ужаснулся, хотя, казалось бы, все и до этого было хуже некуда: Исли весь будто посерел, свежие ткани на лице и груди кое-где полопались, и в маленьких ранках запеклась кровь. Пришлось мучительно долго прислушиваться и приглядываться, чтобы понять, что Исли дышит, а его йоки еще не потухла. Ему срочно нужно было скормить потрохов, как можно больше – пусть даже силой, если не захочет, пусть даже пожевать и вложить в рот, если не сможет сам двигать челюстями. Ригальдо оглядел горизонт и увидел вдали очертания крыш и дымоходов. Он, пожалуй, смог бы пробраться в крайние дома и добыть пару-тройку селян, но не с Исли на руках: его было страшно оставить, но и не удержать на весу одной правой, а если держать левой, то чем тогда драться? К тому же оставался еще один второстепенный вопрос. На многие мили вперед простиралась равнина – поля, луга, сенокосы – с разбросанными по ней земледельческими деревнями и небольшими городами. И если шарахаться голым по лесу было еще ничего, то на этой опушке проходила черта, за которой следовало раздобыть себе одежду.   
Ригальдо уже готов был взвыть от безнадеги, когда услышал чей-то высокий, игривый смех. Он напряг зрение, завертел головой, но никого не увидел, хотя смех доносился откуда-то неподалеку. Кажется, слева. Ригальдо замер, надеясь, что звук повторится, и действительно – кто бы это ни был, он явно веселился. Смеху вторило куда более тихое басовитое ворчание, хруст веток и шуршание, будто кто-то разгребал руками сухие листья. Кто-то, кто забрел в лес, не боясь скорой темноты, диких зверей и прочих тварей, которые могут таиться в чаще.   
Труп они, что ли, закапывают?   
Внутренняя борьба оказалась недолгой: человеческая возня звучала соблазнительно близко. Он пристроил беспамятного Исли между корнями и, крадучись, пошел на звук.   
Открывшееся за кустом боярышника зрелище на мгновение заставило Ригальдо остро ощутить, какой же он старый и одуревший от постоянной войны мудак.   
У девушки были густые темные волосы, длинные и такие волнистые, будто она только что расплела косу. Она сидела верхом на крепком парне, задрав юбки и дурашливо упираясь маленькими кулачками ему в грудь, но он все равно прекрасно дотягивался до ее задницы. Лиц почти не было видно.   
Если кто-то так счастлив в лесу в наступающих сумерках, если кто-то валяется на земле, обжимаясь и тискаясь, то уж наверняка не может сделать этого дома, в постели. Ригальдо почти забыл, как это бывает. Даже не был уверен, что на самом деле знал.   
Краем сознания он уловил короткую и тусклую вспышку йоки за спиной: Исли очнулся. Ригальдо закрыл глаза и тут же открыл их снова. И выбросил вперед левую руку, молниеносно выращивая когти-щупальца.   
Даже сейчас, вымотанный и истрепанный, он был слишком быстрым – эти двое не успели ничего понять. Девушка выгнулась, ее руки взметнулись, пальцы заскребли по когтю, пробившему горло, и изо рта с харканьем выплеснулся поток крови, а потом она обмякла и медленно сползла вперед, как-то неестественно выломавшись в пояснице, потому что убивший ее отросток прошел по дуге, проткнув и сердце мужчины.   
Ригальдо втянул пальцы обратно и вышел из своего укрытия. Такие юные, такие неосторожные и глупые, эти двое прямо-таки благоухали страстью и страхом. Он наклонился, схватил девушку за волосы и поволок к Исли.   
Единственный глаз Номера Один, с расширенным от боли зрачком, был светло-карего, человеческого цвета: как и думал Ригальдо, у него не осталось ни капли лишней йоки. Сейчас Исли даже не пытался восстанавливаться.   
– Открывай рот, – коротко приказал Ригальдо и, взявшись за полурасстегнутый вырез девичьей сорочки, рывком разорвал ее до самого пупа. В прореху вывалились налитые, белоснежные груди с крупными сосками. Ригальдо вдруг вспомнил, как в незапамятные времена Исли пытался «быть хорошим» – отлавливал разбойников на большаках, жрал каторжников, – и едва не рассмеялся с неуместной злой мстительностью. Жри, что дают, и не строй из себя черт знает что. Но, взглянув на Исли, увидел, что тот в самом деле силиться открыть рот, и от этого уже треснула кожица на левой щеке. И почему-то это зрелище Номера Один, покорно исполняющего его указания, заставило Ригальдо устыдиться.   
Вскрытая когтями брюшина была еще горячей. Он рвал кишки на мелкие кусочки, стряхивал на землю нечистоты и пихал этот корм Исли в рот – сперва медленно, надеясь, что он сможет хоть что-то проглотить, а потом все быстрее, шмат за шматом. Исли жадно давился, по подбородку текла кровь и что-то склизкое, прозрачное, Ригальдо пошарил в мертвой девке и нашел для него печень, почки и селезенку – и все это тоже было съедено.   
К концу кормежки Ригальдо показалось, что бесформенная левая половица лица Исли стала чуть менее напоминать жеванную тряпку. Рот снова раскрылся, но, когда Ригальдо поднес к нему кусочек плоти с живота, губы сжались и Исли едва заметно пошевелил головой, словно пытался показать, что хочет не этого. Ригальдо убрал руку. Исли опять приоткрыл рот, из него вырвался низкий сип, а потом он сказал так, что разобрать было почти невозможно, с огромными паузами между словами, но Ригальдо понял:   
– Уходи. Они найдут. Тебя. Тоже.   
Похоже, это забрало у Исли последние из с таким трудом скопленных сил. Его глаз закатился, а голова бессильно свесилась на грудь. Но йоки циркулировала в обезображенном теле, ища новые пути, и Ригальдо не стал его тормошить.   
– Вот и хорошо, – сказал он вслух. – А то я уж хотел посоветовать тебе завалить ебало.   
И, вытерев руки о листья, он направился за телом неудачливого кавалера. Во-первых, ему тоже хотелось есть. Во-вторых, одеться даже в эти окровавленные шмотки было лучшим выходом, чем трясти голым хреном, пока не подвернется какой-нибудь одинокий путник.   
В том, что он станет убивать всех или почти всех, кого встретит, Ригальдо не сомневался. Исли умрет, если не будет есть.

*

Весь их длинный путь с юга был помечен, как красными кляксами, бесчисленными смертями и вонял страхом, болью и выпотрошенными кишками.   
– В лето господне не знаю какое, – сказал Ригальдо, облизывая окровавленные пальцы, – из леса близ города Геводан вышел Зверь. И стал убивать. Так, святой отец?..   
Лежащий у порога крошечной часовни священник с проломленной головой не ответил. Ригальдо присел возле него на корточки, вспорол облачение и шустро раздел труп донага.   
– Прошу прощения, отче, – сказал он, подтаскивая тело к скамье, на которой перед тем пристроил свою ношу. Ноша, завернутая в сдернутое с аналоя узорное покрывало, беззвучно и жадно раскрыла потрескавшийся, с заедами рот. – Прошу прощения, что вам пришлось полежать в вашем святом месте в чем мать родила, – повторил Ригальдо тусклым голосом и махом отделил руку мертвого священника от всего остального. – Это потому, – доверительно сказал он, – что всего через день до меня дошло, что одних потрохов маловато. Ему нужно отрастить все, значит, он должен все получить. Мышцы, кожу, жир и костную пыль.   
Часовня благоухала сосновыми досками, ладаном, спертым запахом крови. Снаружи, в благостной роще, тонко звенели комары, а внутри стоял хруст: не приходя в сознание, Исли жадно обсасывал, перемалывал и дробил на зубах мелкие и крупные кости.   
– Не могу понять, почему на нас не объявят большую охоту, – размышлял Ригальдо вслух в другой раз, разглядывая свое отражение в поверхности рыбного прудка. С хозяевами к тому времени уже было покончено. Карасей Исли сожрал тоже. – Сообразить по убийствам, в какую сторону мы идем, проще простого. Ты что-нибудь понимаешь?   
Он разговаривал со своим жалким свертком в те моменты, когда не бежал и не потрошил ничьи внутренности. Впрочем, когда бежал и потрошил, тоже разговаривал. Как девочка, заворачивающая котенка в платок, или полубезумная старуха, таскающая на руках полено. Однако после того раза, как Исли попытался его о чем-то предупредить, ответов на свои слова Ригальдо больше не слышал. Практически все время их позорного бегства Исли проводил без сознания. Ригальдо же бодрствовал днем и ночью, приглядывая за этим немым телом и чувствуя, что сходит с ума все больше.   
– Ты как там? – спрашивал он, откидывая угол порядком замаранного покрывала. Прислушивался к молчанию, придирчиво оглядывал фронт работ и мрачно усмехался: оно росло.   
На черепе Исли закрылись пробоины, и плоские кости больше не топорщились рваной гребенкой обломков. Правда, костные швы вышли такими грубыми, что Ригальдо не мог не думать, не жмут ли они мозгам Исли. Второе, что его радовало: на грудной клетке выросли ребра, а промежутки между ними затянулись тонкими мышцами и плотными пленками. Тело Исли будто бы торопилось укрыть «в домиках» самое важное, без чего долго существовать было никак невозможно, – сердце, легкие и головной мозг. Потом неожиданно для Ригальдо у Исли открылся второй глаз, и, кроме того, с левой стороны отросли выбитые, выкрошившиеся зубы. И этими новыми, белыми, сверкающими зубами Исли вцепился в руку Ригальдо, когда тот в очередной раз приподнял угол покрывала, чтобы дать ему подышать.   
– Ай! – Ригальдо взвыл и хлестнул наотмашь, потом подул на посиневшие пальцы. Конечно же, рука была правая. – Вот сука!   
От удара голова Исли мотнулась набок и безжизненно повисла. Ригальдо замер.   
– Номер Один, – хрипло сказал он, наклоняясь к свертку, избегая, однако, приближаться вплотную. – Исли!..   
– …и-цы, – сказал Исли, откатывая голову назад. – Пожира…тельницы?   
Ригальдо шепотом выматерился – от неожиданности или невероятного облегчения. Он перехватил свой огромный сверток и принялся укачивать, как ребенка.   
– Синие тетки? Они ушли. Их здесь нет. Только не вздумай меня гнать, потому что тогда я опять тебя изобью…   
Исли заморгал опухшими веками. Получилось просто ужасно, но видно было, что он не бредит, что изо всех сил собирается с мыслями.   
– Запах, – наконец сказал он. – Мой запах. Они идут. Ты… тоже теперь мной пахнешь.   
– Ага, – сказал Ригальдо, продолжая раскачиваться взад-вперед. – Понятно все. Запах. Слепые бляди идут на твой запах. Что ты им сделал, мудила? Плохо оттрахал?   
Тонкая и уместная шутка осталась без ответа: Исли снова начал «уплывать». Но стоило Ригальдо бережно положить его на землю – из свертка свесилась длинная прядь слипшихся волос, – как губы Исли еще раз шевельнулись, прежде чем он окончательно потерял сознание:   
– Оружие на… Порождения…   
– Ага, – повторил Ригальдо, которому наконец стало понятно, в какое устрашающее дерьмо они вляпались. – Оружие Организации против Порождений.   
Он огляделся по сторонам. Кажется, они наконец миновали границу земель, за которой кончался разъебанный юг и начинался благословенный Лотрек. Угодья владычицы Запада.   
– Ты лежи, – строго сказал Ригальдо немому свертку у себя на руках и, спотыкаясь, пошел в сторону деревни, дымы которой поднимались за дальними холмами. – Скоро поешь. А мне надо хорошенько подумать. 

*

В дом в самом центре деревни он вошел, практически не скрываясь. Хозяйка как раз накрывала к обеду. Множество крупных и мелких детей занимали свои места за столом, препираясь и стуча ложками.   
– Мое почтение, – кивнул Ригальдо, перешагивая порог. На нем была чистая, даже красивая одежда. Руку оттягивал кошель. Разбой как побочный эффект охоты для пропитания существенно украсил Ригальдо. Семейство уставилось на него с удивлением. Отец, например, так и замер во главе стола.   
– Есть разговор, – поманил мужчину Ригальдо. И вышел обратно в палисадник, всем своим видом показывая, что ждать ему некогда.   
Мужчина, худой и нескладный, выбрался следом, плотно прикрыл за собой дверь. Посмотрел с явной опаской.   
Ригальдо положил левую руку ему на плечо. А потом и вовсе облапил на глазах у всей улицы, как старого друга.   
– Как тебя зовут, йома? – тихо спросил он.   
– Жано, мой господин.   
– Знаешь, где сейчас обитает Владычица Запада?   
Йома задрожал. У него натуральным образом затряслись все поджилки.   
– Госпожа пу-путешествует… Перемещается по лесам… Очень быстро. Иногда я чувствую ее близко, иногда далеко… Господин хочет навестить Хо-хозяйку Запада?..   
– Ты ее навестишь, – Ригальдо пихнул ему сложенное в четыре раза золотое с чернью узорное алтарное покрывало. – Передашь ей вот этот подарок. И слова, что Сереброглазый Король-Лев приносит ей свою верность, и гордость, и… В общем, желает выступать в ее армии.   
– Какой-то грязноватый подарок, – пробормотал йома, отчаянно косясь на тряпку в своих руках. – Убьет.   
Ригальдо едва заметно удлинил коготь на большом пальце и провел линию у йома за ухом.   
– Хочешь, кликну селян и покажу им, какого цвета твоя кровь?   
– Не надо, – йома заморгал. – Жано понял. Дозволено мне будет доесть суп?   
– Не дозволено, – Ригальдо отчаянно хотелось отвесить пинка, чтоб ускорить его перемещение к лесу, но он сдерживался. И даже пихнул следом за тряпкой в руки йома кошель. – Вот плата. Отнеси жене и наври чего-нибудь. И отдай покрывало Рифул лично в руки, слышишь?   
Он старался не думать о том, с каким лицом недорослая Владычица Запада будет слушать бредни о верности, как будет гоготать Даф и что они сделают потом с этим убогим. Главное, чтобы он ее отыскал. Чтобы донес парчовую тряпку, пахнущую кровью и потом Исли, прямо к Рифул, и выложил перед ней, и пускай она изорвет ее прямо в клочья. Подарок дойдет по назначению. Тонкая стежка запаха уже будет проложена, и, может быть, слепые твари устремятся по ней туда, где их ждет большое и вкусное Порождение.   
Немногим позже, убив за сараями даже не пикнувшую птичницу, Ригальдо с покойницей на руках обогнул дома и спустился к оврагу, где в лопухах у крошечного родника припрятал своего спутника. Здесь его поджидал сюрприз: безрукий-безногий каким-то образом перекатился на бок, вернее, вывернул шею и, вытянув язык, ловил капли ледяной воды, фыркая и давясь. Йоки Исли нетерпеливо пульсировала: дай, дай. Ригальдо опустился на корточки рядом с ним, молча напоил его теткиной кровью, стерпел, когда ладонь снова прикусили жадные зубы. На Исли была надетая через голову мужская сорочка, и когда Ригальдо приподнял нижний край, то увидел, что культя торса ниже талии удлинилась и сформировала разворот тазовых костей, а также нарастила кожный мешок, в котором отчетливо прощупывались кишки. Никаких мышц, одно только брюхо. Сейчас тело Исли строило себя исключительно с той целью, чтобы собственные кишки, орган поглощения, не теснились в обрубке. Чтоб можно было еще жрать и жрать.   
– Охуительная регенерация, – сказал Ригальдо и погладил Исли по плешивой голове. – Как и ожидалось от Номера Один. Ешь, ешь. Потому что сейчас мы помчимся быстрее ветра. Потому что, едва услышав мой дерзкий привет, Рифул может захотеть заявиться…   
Он ошибся: Рифул оказалось не до него. Потому что спустя всего несколько часов в лесах западного Лотрека разверзся ад, и, если бы в своей человеческой жизни Ригальдо был священником, а не солдатом, он бы нашел слова, описывающие вырастающих до неба чудовищ, поглощающие водовороты безумной йоки, обстрелы живыми снарядами, разрушенные города, деревни и стертые с лица земли леса и холмы как-нибудь повыразительнее, чем просто «случился пиздец».   
Семь лет назад Ригальдо был бы в восторге от возможности поучаствовать в таком сражении и бросился бы туда со всех ног. Сейчас он с удвоенной скоростью рванул на запад, огибая место, откуда доносились отголоски боя, по широкой дуге. Отчаянно надеясь, что схлестнувшиеся твари успешно переубивают друг друга, и не желая признаться себе, что поступает так не только из-за Исли. 

*

Глубокой ночью пошатывающийся Ригальдо вышел к обрыву, за которым заканчивались западные земли. Пахло луговыми травами и морем. Где-то там, внизу, вздыхал и ворочался океан. Справа и слева вдали горели сигнальные огни маяков спящих сейчас прибрежных селений.   
– Вот мы и добрались до самого края мира, – сказал Ригальдо и подпихнул Исли коленом, чтобы перехватить поудобнее. Последние два дня он нес его на себе в чем-то вроде ременной петли. Это стало возможно, как только у Исли сформировались плечи, зад и что-то вроде зачатков бедер, и здорово нравилось Ригальдо, потому что оставляло ему две функционирующих руки.   
Исли не ответил. Его голова лежала у Ригальдо на плече. Грязные серые волосы, слипшиеся и сбившиеся в колтун, лезли Ригальдо в рот.   
– Ты прости, что я тебя сюда приволок, – он пригладил эти лохмы. – Может, ты хотел бы обратно на север – но я не хочу. Мне за почти что сто лет порядком осточертели снега. А в городах много клеймор, и на нас будут охотиться.   
Он отыскал еле заметную тропинку, вьющуюся вдоль скалы, и принялся спускаться.   
– Там внизу есть залив, – продолжил рассказывать он, не смущаясь молчания Исли. – Люди живут ловлей. И там у меня… – он вздохнул, потому что выговорить это признание, чтобы не прозвучало хвастливо и глупо, было нелегко. – …что-то вроде жилья. Полежишь там, подлечишься, пока не придешь в норму. А если за нами доберутся сюда, будем драться…   
Он сделал паузу, посмотрел под ноги, из-под которых с обрыва сыпались мелкие камни.   
– Отступать-то нам все равно некуда. 

* * *

C вечера над берегом нависла влажная духота – воздух стал таким плотным, что, казалось, его можно резать ножом. По спине между лопаток скатывались длинные капли пота, а плотная ткань рубахи прилипала в подмышках.   
Небо потемнело и затянулось свинцовыми тучами, солнце погасло, точно на него накинули колпак. Море шумело угрожающе и накатывало на берег все ближе, волны приняли коричнево-зеленоватый, пивной цвет. Пронзительно и возбужденно орали чайки.   
Ригальдо втащил лодку аж в самый внутренний двор, если так можно было назвать жалкий квадрат позади дома, огороженный хилым плетнем, в одном углу которого был свален всякий хлам, в другом находилось кладбище имени двух засушенных грядок, а в третьем сиротливо торчала отхожая будка. Натаскал воды из родника. Проверил, хорошо ли врыты столбики, поддерживающие крышу веранды. Однажды она уже улетела.   
Исли, выбравшийся на улицу, смотрел на его манипуляции с интересом. Выглядел он неожиданно свежим. Короткая белая шевелюра едва не сияла на фоне черного неба.   
– Будет гроза? – спросил он.   
– Угу. Шторм. Ну, и гроза точно будет, – обреченно ответил Ригальдо. Покрутился перед крыльцом, махнул рукой и раздраженно ушел в дом. Попереставлял местами ведра, весла и табуретки, наглухо закрыл ставни в «спальне», сунулся налить себе молока и раздраженно выплеснул его прямо с крыльца.   
– Скисло! – мрачно пояснил он Исли, который приковылял за ним в дом и сморщился от духоты.   
– Ну, и чего ты закупорился? – сказал он. – Ладно, слюдяное окно это дурацкое, прежний хозяин поставил, но можно же открыть дверь! И ставни в спальне.   
– Будет дождь! – огрызнулся Ригальдо. – И молнии!   
Исли пожал плечами. Наклонился, заглядывая в слюдяное окно.   
Над морем действительно полыхнула зарница. Чуть погодя раскатисто прогремел гром.   
Ригальдо почесал грудь и уставился в остывшие угли очага. Перед глазами все плыло. В маленьком домике стало очень темно, темнее, чем он мог бы разглядеть своим измененным зрением «пробудившегося». Он плюхнулся на табуретку.   
Гром прогремел еще раз, а перед ним жахнула вспышка.   
– Номер Два, – голос Исли прозвучал совсем рядом. – Что с тобой?   
Будто издалека Ригальдо услышал свой голос:   
– Я не переношу грозы.   
– С чего вдруг? – Исли тряхнул его за плечо, ухватил за подбородок длинными цепкими пальцами, повернул лицо в сторону окна, вглядываясь в глаза. – Не припомню за тобой раньше.   
– Молнии, – вздохнул Ригальдо. – Яркие вспышки. Мне от них становится плохо.   
– Ригальдо, – Исли сделал паузу. – Ну что ты несешь. Может, ты голоден? Мало потрохов вчера съел? Ты «пробудившийся». Тебе по херу холод, жара, гроза, ты не болеешь…   
– Нет, это со мной давно, – Ригальдо поморщился, выкручивая подбородок, чтобы не смотреть в сторону окна, за которым теперь так и жарили белые зарницы. Гром грохотал, не переставая. Что-то шуршало, и не сразу он понял, что это со всей силы по крыше лупит дождь. – С тех пор, как я… умер. Ты забываешь, я не «пробудившийся». Я – его труп.   
– Так, – сказал Исли, и Ригальдо почувствовал его сильные пальцы у себя на запястье. Исли щупал его кровяную жилу. – А это у трупа – что?   
– Сердце, – покорно согласился Ригальдо. – И в грозу оно сходит с ума. Оставь, Номер Один. Скоро пройдет.   
– И много у тебя теперь таких странностей, о которых ты скромно молчишь?   
– Не много, – с закрытыми глазами признался Ригальдо. – Но есть.   
– Придурок, – сказал Исли со странной интонацией, – да ты сейчас упадешь.   
Потянул Ригальдо за собой, по пути уронил костыль, пнул его и допрыгал до спальной клетушки и постели. Ригальдо шел за ним почти вслепую. Голова раскалывалась от ярких вспышек.   
В спальне Исли решительно распахнул ставни. Ригальдо вздрогнул и поежился.   
– Падай уже, что ты качаешься, как былинка, – велел Исли и улегся первым. Пристроил голову Ригальдо себе на плечо и принялся легкими прикосновениями массировать ему затылок. Ригальдо закрыл глаза и длинно выдохнул. Осторожно вдвинул между ног Исли колено.   
– Это меня матушка научила, еще в детстве, – сказал Исли. Ригальдо ощущал льющийся из окна холодный свежий воздух, запах ливня, долетающие до постели брызги и рокочущий грохот беснующегося на берегу моря. – В той, самой первой, «человеческой» жизни.   
Ригальдо благодарно дышал ему во впадину над ключицей. Он привычно проверил ток йоки в теле Исли и чуть не задохнулся – так размеренно и ровно он сейчас двигался. Ригальдо хотел бы подумать «как раньше», но не был уверен, что раньше Номер Один подпускал его к себе настолько близко в минуты покоя. Голова все еще болела, но лежать рядом с Исли было очень уютно. И даже горячо.   
– Мне не нравится, когда ты называешь себя трупом, мертвецом, – тихо и твердо вдруг сказал у него над ухом Исли. Его пальцы порхали по затылку Ригальдо, заставляя того жмуриться. Господи, да его просто чесали, как разомлевшего на солнце кота. – Мы прожили разные жизни: сначала людьми, потом сереброглазыми, потом – господами Альфонсо… Теперь мы херня какая-то непонятная, но это все равно жизнь. У тебя бьется сердце. Я чувствую твою йоки. Я могу сказать по ней, когда ты зол, голоден или расстроен. Какой же ты труп?   
– Но я был им, – устало возразил Ригальдо. Ему не хотелось ссориться, но и лукавства по поводу того, что с ним случилось, он не принимал. – Хочешь ты жми, а хочешь куй.   
– Был, но недолго. И знаешь, – Исли заговорил еле слышно, Ригальдо пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы разобрать его слова, – я наделал много всего, но о том, что там произошло… не жалею. И… я приказываю…   
Он душераздирающе зевнул и замолчал. Ригальдо, подняв пылающее лицо, обнаружил, что Исли смежил веки.   
– Номер Один? – позвал он, приподнимаясь на локте. Головная боль наконец-то отступила, оставив ему жар в теле и невыносимое томление. Одним быстрым движением он навис над Исли, опираясь на локти. Его возбужденный член натягивал штаны, и он решительно прижался им к бедру Исли, сильно потерся. Ригальдо чувствовал, что взмок и увлажнился везде, где только можно. Господи, он так давно хотел снова сделать с ним это, он ждал, он готов был на что угодно. Хоть как-то. Пальцами. Ртом.   
– Исли? – жарко и просительно выдохнул он.   
Какое там. Исли спал, и лицо его в грозовых сумерках было очень бледным и очень спокойным, почти отрешенным. Ригальдо, собирающийся его поцеловать, засмотрелся на тонкую, еле заметную сеть шрамов, пересекающую это лицо. Везде: на носу, на губах, на щеках и на подбородке. Вся левая половина, собранная, восстановленная и склеенная «из ничего». Долгое время они не чаяли не то что вернуть подобие прежней красоты, а просто придать ей приличный вид, такой, чтобы чайки не пугались до усрачки, если Исли надумает выйти на веранду.   
Ригальдо ткнулся губами в эти еле угадывающиеся шрамы. Исли под ним завозился и отмахнулся, пробормотал что-то вроде «и пса своего убери». Он спал и в данный конкретный миг видел обычные сны, не кошмары.   
– Спи, – пробормотал Ригальдо, скатился на свое место и яростно почесал ноющие яйца.   
Гроза ушла в море, оставив после себя только барабанящий дождь. 

* * *

Собственную смерть Ригальдо вспоминал куда реже, чем леденящие душу приключения с беспомощным, изуродованным Номером Один. Большей частью потому, что помнить было особенно нечего: Ригальдо дрался с сереброглазой девкой, и она победила его, потому что вдруг оказалась быстрее, злее, яростнее.   
А потом он почему-то очнулся с ощущением тоски, пустоты и обманутости – как будто тело чужое, и ни рукой, ни ногой не пошевелить, как будто ему в рот пихали землю полными горстями, а ноздри забило пылью. Перед глазами все шел и шел снег – огромные, разлапистые, будто нарисованные ребенком, снежинки неслись снизу вверх, взметенные порывом ветра, а потом снова падали, кружились, отлетали вбок. Мелькали какие-то вспышки, хаотичные и яркие до слез, звенело, лязгало, гремело. А потом…   
Кто-то наотмашь хлестнул его по щеке. Голова дернулась, искры и сполохи почти ослепили Ригальдо, а потом стало темно.   
– Эй, Номер Два, – позвал его голос Исли, и Ригальдо наконец-то открыл глаза. Владыка Севера склонился над ним, заслоняя обзор, и лицо у него было… озабоченным? Заинтересованным? Исполненным напряженного любопытства?   
Ригальдо попытался отодвинуться и понял, что лежит в постели, накрытый кусачим шерстяным одеялом, в какой-то небольшой комнате со сплошь каменными, без отделки, стылыми стенами. В углу валялся плащ Исли – говна кусок, а не плащ, прежнюю вещь в этой куче грязи можно было опознать только по измазанной бурым и фиолетовым, когда-то белой меховой оторочке. Камина не было, но в потолок уходила идущая вдоль стены труба дымохода. Это не был дом Исли – какое-то другое место.   
Очень хотелось есть. Ригальдо чуял запах: в соседней комнате был ребенок. Не маленький – мальчишка на пороге юношества, еще мягкий и сладкий, но уже с пряным привкусом случайных приступов похоти. Ригальдо хотел поймать его. Опустить лицо ему в живот. Выесть…   
Пощечина повторилась.   
– Не уплывай, – резко сказал Исли. Ригальдо постарался сосредоточиться на его голосе. Его белых, сияющих, как те вспышки во тьме, длинных волосах, падающих вдоль узкого лица жесткими прямыми прядями. На своей горящей от его ладони щеке. – Что ты помнишь?   
Что помнит? Всполохи и лязг. И грохот, потому что когда эта слабачка-воительница не справлялась со скоростью, то сшибала собой дома. Помнит ее перекошенное трансформацией лицо с уродливым разрезом зубастой пасти, клеймор в ее руке. И то, как подумал, что прежде чувствовал себя таким живым, только дерясь с Номером Один. И как понял, что больше не успеет за ней, и последний взмах ее меча, и свою мысль: все правильно, все закончится, как надо.   
Ригальдо широко распахнул глаза и попробовал поднять правую руку, но ничего не вышло: руки не было.   
– Да, – подтвердил Исли безо всякого сожаления в голосе. – Твою руку мне собрать не удалось. Я попросту не нашел ее.   
Значит, все другое он собрал. Все должно было кончится правильно, но ничего не кончилось.   
– Почему? – спросил Ригальдо, помолчав. Собственные губы, язык, горло показались ему деревянными, как у куклы-марионетки.   
Исли отошел от кровати, подцепил ногой стоящий у стены табурет и сел, заложив левую стопу за одну из ножек. Он даже сейчас, в этой нелепой позе, казался величественным и задумчивым. Ригальдо было тошно смотреть в одухотворенное лицо Исли, и он перевел взгляд ниже: кисти сложены на коленях, на предплечьях кожаные наручи, талия перетянута поясом с перевязью. Меча не было.   
– Я был на полпути в Пиету, когда почувствовал, что твоя аура погасла, – начал Исли так спокойно и размеренно, будто заранее подготовил каждое слово. – Мне стало интересно, кто смог убить тебя, Номер Два. Я сказал мальчику ждать меня в ближайшей таверне на южном тракте и отправился проверить.   
– Мальчику? – переспросил Ригальдо. Он не понимал, не помнил никакого мальчика. Сказанное Исли не имело смысла.   
Номер Один не стал отвечать.   
– Когда я прибыл, бой уже кончился, там не было ни души, даже трупы сереброглазых собрали их недобитые подружки. Только руины… и ты. Много тебя.   
Вспышки, понял вдруг Ригальдо. Та девка разрубила его на куски. И Исли… Исли их…   
Номер Один долго смотрел в оконце в наружной стене, а потом сказал:   
– Я подумал, что неправильно оставлять тебя так. Я долго тебя знал, потому решил похоронить. Тогда я собрал все, что нашел – то, что казалось мне тобой, – сложил на свой плащ, совместил, как смог. Эта девка нарубила тебя довольно крупно. И голова была совсем целой.   
Вот как. Ригальдо слушал отрешенно, как будто это все не о нем, принюхивался: в доме было три этажа и с десяток людей. Чуть позже он мог бы съесть их всех.   
Наверное, та самая таверна.   
– Меня всегда поражало, что после смерти тела «пробудившихся» и йома не обращаются назад в людей, – продолжил Исли, начав чуть раскачиваться на табурете. – Как будто это наша истинная сущность. Мне было… неприятно хоронить тебя таким. И тут появилась Присцилла. Я сказал мальчику забрать ее с собой, но она, наверное, сбежала. Она такая своевольная.   
И Исли вздохнул, будто говорил о любимой дочери, только Ригальдо знал: нихера. Никого этот блистательный ублюдок не любит, и, не будь Присцилла жутчайшей тварью, которую Ригальдо сам до икоты боялся, он бы даже ей посочувствовал.   
– Присцилла очень чуткая девочка. Она увидела меня, стоящего над твоим телом под какой-то одинокой елкой, и, должно быть, решила, что я в печали. Дергала меня за рукав и показывала на твои останки, и я попытался объяснить ей, что должен закопать тебя, но она воспротивилась. Она умеет настоять на своем. – Исли потер левое плечо. Это не укладывалось в голове: Присцилла напала на Исли, чтобы… что? – Она отобрала у меня нож и разрезала себе руку, и ее кровь… Присцилла размазала свою кровь по всем частям тебя, ты не представляешь себе, как долго она возилась. И части начали притягиваться друг к другу, срастаться прямо на глазах, и спустя какое-то время они собрались в нечто единое. И ты обернулся человеком и задышал.   
Кровь Присциллы? Что за гребаный бред? Эта тварь что, вообще всесильна?! Ригальдо почти сказал это вслух, а потом до него дошло: нечто единое.   
Не стесняясь Исли, он откинул одеяло уцелевшей рукой, приподнялся на локте и оглядел свое обнаженное тело. Оно в самом деле было в основном целым – если не считать густой сети толстых багряных рубцов от груди до самых щиколоток. Намного лучше, чем Ригальдо рассчитывал увидеть.   
Но что же, теперь он обязан Присцилле своим восстанием из мертвых?   
Голова закружилась, и Ригальдо снова упал на подушку. Поесть. Нужно, чтобы Исли перестал морочить ему голову разговорами и отпустил поесть.   
Словно решив в кои-то веки проявить немного такта, Исли встал.   
– Обдумай свое положение, – сказал он. – Оно… необычно. Я скоро вернусь.   
Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Ригальдо снова зажмурился и в самом деле попытался поразмыслить, что же теперь.   
Он успешно провалил возложенное на него задание – это несомненно, и это позор, искупить который не так-то просто. Ригальдо не обмануло ни отсутствие Присциллы в обозримом пространстве, ни потрясающе длинный и продуманный монолог Исли – может быть, это был самый долгий их разговор за всю жизнь. Все выглядело предельно просто: если у Исли теперь есть могучая сила, способная не только разрушать, но и, о боже, возвращать к жизни, зачем в его походе на Юг может пригодиться Ригальдо? Какое место ему, куда менее полезному, отведено в завоевательных планах Владыки Севера?   
Напрашивался один ответ: Исли будет наблюдать за тем, как приживается в нем кровь Присциллы. И не распадется ли Ригальдо в один прекрасный день на те куски, из которых его собрали.   
Он уже был однажды подопытной крысой и больше не собирался.   
Аура Исли медленно отдалялась на север: скорее всего, он отправился за Присциллой, где бы она сейчас ни охотилась. Принюхавшись, Ригальдо с сожалением осознал, что и мальчишка из соседней комнаты куда-то исчез.   
Одежды не было, но он собирался позаимствовать ее у кого-нибудь внизу, в обеденной зале. У старика-хозяина, пахнущего пивом и соленьями, у воняющего костром и самогоном охотника – или, черт возьми, даже у подавальщицы, если после того, как он всех их раздерет и съест, ее наряд будет меньше всего напоминать ошметки.   
Ригальдо был совершенно уверен, что с такого ничтожного расстояния Исли видел все его действия и чувствовал намерения.   
И Исли не стал его останавливать.


	3. Chapter 3

– Ну ничего себе! – В голосе Номера Один сквозило веселое изумление. – Вот это да. Что тут сегодня происходило?..   
– Что, где? – Ригальдо встрепенулся, выдранный из собственных снов, из стылой комнаты, пахнущей козьей шерстью, холодным жиром и снегом, наросшим на подоконнике. Он тогда так прямо и ушел из гостиницы – в темноту и метель. И до сих пор чувствовал секущие его ветер и снег слишком сильно для полупокойника.   
– Ноги. Они почти… – Исли выговорил с удовлетворением. – …одинаковые.   
Ригальдо присмотрелся. Исли сидел рядом с ним среди смятых одеял и с явным удовольствием крутил стопами, то сближая, то отдаляя большие пальцы. Стопы у него были красивые. Длинные, узкие такие. А кисти рук – широкие и крепкие, привыкшие держать рукоять.   
– Ты куда смотришь, Номер Два? – нейтрально спросил Исли, и Ригальдо, спохватившись, уперся взглядом ему в ноги.   
Правая действительно заканчивалась там же, где левая.   
Ну, почти.   
– Немножко коротковата, – признался Исли и почесал босую подошву. – Ходить, думаю, можно, но лучше еще поберечь. Как странно! Последние ночи таких больших скачков йоки не было. А ты что про все это думаешь?   
– Что думаю? – пробормотал застигнутый врасплох Ригальдо. К нему возвращалась память о вчерашней грозе, о ласковых пальцах и неслучившемся грехопадении. – Что я думаю? – повторил он гораздо свирепее. И рявкнул от чистого сердца: – Слушай, ты бы сперва отрастил, наконец, хуй!   
– А, – сказал Исли и, опустив ноги на пол, поднялся с кровати. Задумчиво потоптался, примеряясь. А потом встал напротив Ригальдо, засунув руки глубоко в карманы штанов, и спросил почти невинно: – И что же мне сделать, чтобы тебя успокоить? Помахать им?   
– С-скотина, – после короткого молчания пробормотал Ригальдо, до которого начало доходить. Он отвернулся, принялся копаться в вещах, сваленных в изножье постели. Разговор вышел невыносимо постыдным и глупым. Но – о боже – несмотря на позорную ситуацию, он испытывал облегчение. И не сомневался, что Исли чувствует то же.   
Дурацкий разговор продолжился за завтраком. Сегодня они долго спали и потому ели поздно. Ригальдо не переживал по этому поводу: выходить в море после шторма он еще пару дней не собирался.   
– Я знаю, почему мужские органы восстанавливаются последними, – задумчиво сказал Исли, намазывая толстый слой паштета на хлеб. Вчера перед отъездом они неплохо потратились на рынке на всякую снедь. – У меня есть серьезное объяснение.   
– Заткнись, – пробурчал Ригальдо, опустив нос в чашку с чаем.   
– Да ладно, что тут такого, – Исли пожал плечами. – Ты же видел меня…   
– Видел.   
– Так вот, – голос Исли приобрел невыносимо воодушевленные нотки, – природа считает это лишним для жизни «пробудившегося». Детей у таких, как мы, все равно не бывает: никто не слышал о женщине, понесшей от «пробудившегося», как и о забеременевшей клеймор. Поэтому бесплодные бесполезные муди наша сила оставляет нам для красоты. Продуманно и логично.   
Ригальдо показалось, что душистый чай невыносимо горчит, и он поискал молока, чтоб разбавить. Вспомнил, что все молоко скисло, и расстроился.   
– А может быть, это касается не только чудовищ, – Исли смотрел в окошко, крошил хлеб на стол. – Ты слышал про город Льен?   
– Льен? – Ригальдо сдвинул брови, припоминая, в какой стороне острова есть такое селение, а потом сообразил, что Исли ведет речь о городе в других землях. В землях материка, откуда они оба были родом.   
– Его осадили, когда я был мальчишкой. Осада длилась девятьсот дней. Говорят, под конец его удерживали живые скелеты. Дети с глазами столетних стариков. Что самое удивительное, город отстояли. Правда, многие умерли после. А те, кто выжил, рассказывали, что уже через два месяца осады у взрослых женщин прекратились кровотечения, а у мужчин – выделение семени. И правильно: природе не нужен тщедушный недоразвитый плод, объедающий родителя. Поэтому я, кстати, рад, что у «пробудившихся» нет детей.   
– Я слабо понял, какое отношение герои Льена имеют к твоим наконец-то отросшим яйцам, – Ригальдо снова начал закипать и, подавляя тоскливое, невесть почему накатившее раздражение, собрал со стола посуду. – Но я рад, что ты больше не будешь ссать кровью и не напугаешь кого-нибудь, случайно стащив штаны.   
Он потоптался в дверях, прижимая к себе грязные чашки, а потом не выдержал и наставил на Исли палец.   
– И не говори мне о «правильном» восстановлении. Я до сих пор не простил тебе твою руку, Номер Один. 

* * *

История с рукой произошла где-то через три дня растительного существования Исли в доме на побережье и окончательно убедила Ригальдо в мудацком характере Номера Один. Все эти три дня он был паинькой: ел, спал, понемногу наращивая на костях мышцы, сухожилия, подкожный жир и кожу. Ригальдо ждал. Добывать пропитание здесь, в «своих» местах было невероятно сложно. Нельзя было убивать селян, и нельзя было оставить бессознательного калеку. Ригальдо нашел выход. Ночью он на руках относил спящего Исли в лодку и медленно греб вдоль берега за дальние мысы, в чужие бухты. Там и охотился.   
На четвертый день Исли распахнул глаза и хрипло произнес:   
– Есть!   
Стоило Ригальдо потянуться к стоящему рядом с кроватью ведру кишок, облизал губы и сказал:   
– Не этого. Человеческой еды.   
И пока Ригальдо, обалдевший от радости, от таких явных признаков выздоровления, хлопотал у стола, с отчаянием обнаруживая, что вся человеческая еда в его доме засохла и протухла, из спальни сильно пыхнула йоки. И тут же погасла, став, как раньше, еле теплящейся.   
– Сука… – пробормотал Ригальдо, застыв как соляной столб. – Что ты там сделал?! Сука!   
Когда он ворвался, оказалось, что этот говнюк разом отрастил себе целую руку. Правую.   
Рука возлежала на одеяле – длинная, тоненькая, без кожи, без мускулов, одни только кости и странные бледные пленочки, пронизанные синими червяками вен.   
Сам Исли даже не пытался пошевелить ею, пребывая в абсолютном, глубоком беспамятстве. И, что больше всего разъярило Ригальдо, со спины у него отвалился здоровый кровоточащий шмат только что нарощенной кожи. Последнее обстоятельство легко обнаружилось по расползающемуся под Исли обширному пятну крови.   
Если бы Ригальдо не боялся убить этого калеча, он бы его изувечил. Избил бы так, чтобы тот даже думать забыл о задорном «восстановлении». Но Ригальдо устал маяться, устал за него бояться, поэтому молча вышел во двор и пустил половину плетня на дрова, агрессивно размахивая топором и представляя, как с каждым замахом колющая кромка опускается точнехонько на пробор в длинных, светлых, искрящихся волосах Исли. А потом вернулся и лег рядом, прижался, отогревая и пытаясь хоть как-то направить в нужное русло йоки этого идиота.   
Так, в матерном бдении, прошла целая неделя.   
На восьмой день свернувшийся калачиком возле Исли Ригальдо проснулся, как от тычка под ребра, хотя и не чувствовал никаких прикосновений, и, повернув голову, увидел, что Номер Один смотрит на него.   
В светло-карих, почти янтарных глазах Исли не было ни боли, ни голода, он не просил есть. Он просто смотрел – задумчиво и спокойно. И даже безобразные отметины на его лице не могли заставить Ригальдо отвести взгляд от его глаз.   
– Сколько дней прошло? – наконец спросил он, и Ригальдо отчетливо понял: его Номер Один вернулся.   
Второй вопрос Исли был о Пожирательницах. Ригальдо пожал плечами и коротко рассказал, что случилось.   
– Не сходится, – Исли поморщился, заерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее на комковатой подушке. – Они всегда возвращались.   
– Я убил…   
– Двоих. Я перед тем – пятерых. Всего их одиннадцать. Когда погибает больше половины, оставшиеся возвращаются в Штаб. Там с ними каждый раз что-то делают. Они возвращаются… Снова одиннадцать… И уцелевшие делятся опытом со своими товарками.   
– Опытом?!   
– Ну да, – Исли криво усмехнулся. Пошевелил пальцами на своей выпендрежно отрощенной руке. – Я успешно убивал их мечом, стрелами, секирой, даже ловил пару раз в сети… Я сражался с ними много и часто. В результате они научились искусно сопротивляться любому моему оружию.   
Он надолго замолчал – видимо, устал, задремал. Потом встрепенулся, задвигал культями ног.   
– Тихо, тихо… – Ригальдо взял его за руку. На большее не осмелился. – Их здесь не было. И нет. Может, их перебила Рифул. Может – чудище, «пробудившееся» в Лотреке.   
Исли посмотрел на его правое плечо, и в глазах его заблестели искорки.   
– Мне неловко спрашивать, Номер Два, но что у тебя с плечом? Эта рука, когда ты превращаешься, торчит из него голая, как хуй на лбу.   
Вот так. Ригальдо стоически сдержал удар.   
– Это человеческая рука, Номер Один, – вежливо сказал он. – В ней нет йоки. Когда ты… Когда вы с Присциллой зачем-то подняли меня из мертвых… Если помнишь, руку ты не нашел. «Атакующий» вроде меня может вырастить себе только такое. Очень долго и медленно. У меня это, помнится, заняло год.   
– Интересно, – не сразу сказал Исли, разглядывая потолочные балки. – А если тебе отрезать голову, например, по шею, все остальное… восстановится человеком?   
«А если оторвать по пояс, получишься ты, Номер Один», – подумал Ригальдо, и, наверно, у него что-то такое отразилось в лице, потому что Исли сказал:   
– Разверни меня.   
– Не стоит, я только переодел…   
– Разверни, прошу.   
Ригальдо откинул на нем одеяло. А потом принес гладкий железный противень, который, видимо, ни разу не использовался в рыбачьем хозяйстве, и дал Исли посмотреть в его тускловатую стальную поверхность.   
– Ясно, – сказал Исли и замолчал очень надолго. Не стал возражать против обеда, и Ригальдо принес ему поесть. И только когда Ригальдо начал задремывать, пристроившись на краю кровати, встрепенулся и сказал:   
– Послушай, что это все время шумит так на улице?   
– Море, – сонно пробормотал Ригальдо. – Западный океан.   
– Я хочу поглядеть.   
Ригальдо сел на постели, зевнул с риском вывихнуть челюсть. И сказал:   
– Я могу даже тебя покатать.   
Был серо-розовый вечер, дымчатый и совсем не летний, когда он вынес из дома завернутого в плед Исли и пошел к своей лодке, глубоко увязая ногами в песке. Со стороны рыбачьей деревни доносился звон колокола, приглашая к вечерне. Ветер нес запах жареной рыбы. Груда смятых и непросушенных сетей на носу, на которые он пристроил плед, воняла водорослями. Волны осторожно толкали лодку под днище.   
Все то время, пока они плыли, Исли лежал молча и неподвижно.   
Ригальдо выгреб на середину бухты и там убрал весла в уключины.   
– Я хочу кое-что спросить у тебя, Номер Один, – осторожно начал он, сцепив пальцы. – Что случилось с Присциллой? Почему она не защитила тебя от этих созданий? Она ведь могла бы… Она предала тебя?   
С кормы ему было видно, как Исли наморщил лоб, будто здесь и сейчас ему было сложно сообразить, кто такая Присцилла.   
– Я отпустил ее от себя, – сказал он наконец. – Я отпустил и ее, и мальчика.   
Как и семь лет назад, Ригальдо снова показалось, что слова Исли не имеют смысла. Потом он вспомнил. В те годы, когда он пробирался тайком на юг, чтобы понаблюдать издалека за жизнью Исли, возле него действительно крутился какой-то мальчик. Слуга? Или их было несколько разных? Ригальдо не обращал на него никакого внимания.   
– Ты… отпустил Присциллу? – медленно сказал он. – Тварь, воскрешающую мертвых и легко убивающую «пробудившихся»? Спятившую Однорогую, впавшую в детство?   
– Да, именно так, – откликнулся со своей кучи сетей Исли.   
– Но зачем?!   
– Чтоб дать ей возможность приблизиться к ее мечте.   
Ригальдо, поправлявший весло, едва не выронил его в воды бухты.   
– Ты поражаешь меня, Номер Один, – только и смог выдавить он.   
– Ты меня тоже.   
Прежде чем Ригальдо решил, что ослышался, Исли снова заговорил:   
– Я не буду спрашивать тебя, почему ты пришел. Не спрошу, как ты узнал. Скажи мне, пожалуйста, только одно: этот дом, где я лежал, и эта вонючая лодка… Они не пахнут людьми или «пробудившимися», на них только твой запах. Это твой дом?   
– Ну да, – сказал Ригальдо, придирчиво изучая линию горизонта.   
– Ясно, – Исли прикусил нижнюю губу. – И что ты здесь делаешь, Номер Два, в этом доме?   
– О, – Ригальдо отчаянно старался сохранить светский тон. – Много чего. Чаще всего я ловлю здесь всякую ерунду… Вроде крабов. Они вкусные, если правильно приготовить. Попозже я тебя накормлю. Если захочешь.   
– Понятно, – сказал Исли.   
В тот раз они по просьбе Исли дрейфовали в заливе до глухой ночи, и все это время он молчал и то дремал, то смотрел на дрожащие над водой звезды. 

* * *

День проходил медленно, как-то томительно-мутно: паркая жара, вернувшаяся после вчерашнего шторма, дурила голову, не давая как следует сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь одном. Невнятный, но назойливо зудящий стыд гнал Ригальдо из дома, подальше от Исли, который медленно расхаживал вновь обретенную ногу от кровати до двери, от очага до противоположной стены. Ригальдо попросил его пока что не выходить дальше веранды: хотя их хижина была вдалеке от деревни и даже мужика из крайней избы можно было назвать сукой-соседом очень условно, Ригальдо не мог поручиться, что кто-нибудь мельком не видел Исли на берегу или в городе на базаре еще одноногим. Было ясно как божий день, что им не усидеть здесь вечно, но не хотелось, чтобы хмурые рыбаки прямо сегодня обратили внимание на подозрительного чужака, живущего с таким же подозрительным чужаком и за будь здоров отращивающего ноги по понедельникам.   
Все эти аргументы Ригальдо вывалил Исли, глядя в дощатый пол хижины и сам осознавая их неубедительность и шаткость. Он ждал возражений, упреков в глупой трусости или насмешливых вопросов о том, что он при такой осторожности планирует делать дальше, отпилить Исли ногу обратно, чтобы было неподозрительно?   
Но Исли только сказал:   
– Ладно, – и принялся за свои упражнения в ходьбе.   
Ригальдо помаялся немного, глядя, как он, самую малость хромая и изредка придерживаясь за стены, все увереннее двигается по дому, огибая табуреты, стол и разбросанные снасти, а потом собрал в «спальне» грязные сорочки и портки и вышел наружу. Подхватив ведра, побрел к роднику за водой. Не то чтобы Ригальдо горело перестирать выдубленную солью, пропотевшую будничную одежду – рыбная вонь все равно не вымывалась, как ни три, – но от разговора о хуях и размножении все еще непроизвольно сжимались зубы. Некстати вспомнился случай с недельку назад, когда Исли выбрался утром из дома, и дремавший еще Ригальдо услышал доносящееся с улицы характерное журчание, будто кто-то бесстыже мочился с веранды в песок. Он тогда резко сел и почувствовал какую-то совершенно идиотскую, невыразимо стыдную радость, а потом таки встал посмотреть. Но, когда вышел, Исли, опирающийся на костыль, уже завязывал веревку, на которой держались штаны. Он чуть обернулся – профиль почти такой же красивый, точеный, как прежде, нихрена не мужественный – и сказал:   
– Не советовал бы смотреть на… это, – и Ригальдо едва не покраснел, как девица, пойманная возле мужской бани. Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что его интерес очевиден – они ведь спали в одной постели, – но от этого ощущение, что тебя, как нашкодившего кота, ткнули носом в собственную лужу, не становилось легче. Как будто в его жизни и без того было недостаточно позора, он умудрился вожделеть мудака, который столько раз побеждал его, помыкал им, использовал, отправил на смерть, воскресил и чуть сам не умер у него на руках.   
Нахуй их, все эти сложности.   
Грязное белье в скорости закончилось: Ригальдо яростно мял и тер его на заднем дворе, лупил штанами и рубахами о специально принесенные с берега плоские камни, понятия не имея, зачем это вообще, просто как-то видел, что так делают местные бабы, и управился слишком быстро. Он подхватил бадью с отжатыми почти насухо тряпками и, скрепя сердце, потащил их к дому – развешивать на протянутой между опорами веранды веревке.   
Исли вышел, когда он пристраивал на прищепки свою самую старую линялую сорочку, верхнюю в куче. Номер Один почесал в затылке, потянулся почти с прежней грацией и зачем-то взялся за плечо мокрой рубахи, еще не закрепленное на веревке:   
– Давай помогу.   
Изрядно накрученный собственными невеселыми думами, Ригальдо хотел ответить что-нибудь резкое, но его пальцы с прищепкой сами собой наткнулись на руку Исли, твердую и на контрасте с влажной тканью ужасно горячую.   
Все то время, что Ригальдо выхаживал своего Номера Один, прикасаться к нему казалось самой естественной вещью – не только чтобы накормить, переодеть, помочь, проверить, как заживают раны. Сначала это были рукопожатия, потом тихие и никогда не обсуждаемые объятия во сне, и наконец Ригальдо осмелел настолько, что мог прикоснуться к Исли просто так, и он не избегал этого и ни разу всерьез не возразил, не сказал, что Номер Два мог бы спать на полу, или вообще не спать, или устроить себе еще одну лежанку.   
Но Ригальдо и предположить не мог, что случайное прикосновение ни с того ни с сего окажется таким болезненным, таким острым.   
Он выдохнул через нос и пожал плечами. И, глядя, как Исли аккуратно распрямляет и развешивает одежду, которую ему подают, вдруг понял, отчего так раздергался на ровном месте.  
Тот, у кого есть обе ноги, может уйти в любой момент.   
– Я запарю каши на обед, – безмятежно сказал Исли, прицепив последнюю сорочку, и, не дожидаясь ответа, ушел обратно в дом. 

*

Волны нынче на закате были удивительно низкими – не волны, а так, легкая рябь. Ригальдо успел бесцельно и бесполезно повозиться с сетями, в почти полном молчании вместе с Исли пообедать гадкой перловкой, которая, по мнению самого Ригальдо, годилась только на рыбью приманку, обшарить всю лодку в поисках признаков будущей течи и вообще уж непонятно зачем – тщательно и с болезненным рвением перекопать грядки на заднем дворе – прямо между рядами жухлых помидоров-доходяг.   
Когда солнце стало винно-красным, Ригальдо убрал лопату и решил, что сегодня ночью все-таки выйдет в море – отправится охотиться как можно дальше на север, будет грести в сторону лежащего в руинах, когда-то прекрасного Гонала, пока не решит, что какая-нибудь прибрежная деревня достаточно большая, чтобы не заметить потери одного из членов общины.   
Исли уже достаточно силен, чтобы, в случае чего, хотя бы самостоятельно спрятаться.   
Он уже собирался сообщить Номеру Один о своем намерении, когда тот появился на пороге хижины и неспешным шагом направился в сторону прибоя. Штаны его были закатаны почти до колен, стопы утопали в песке и жухлой траве, и двигался он так легко и уверенно для того, кто еще вчера прыгал на костылях, что Ригальдо будто окатили ледяной водой: что бы там Исли ни говорил, он – Порождение Бездны. Он вырастил себя целиком из жалких кровоточащих ошметков. Что ему снова научиться ходить.   
– Я собираюсь наконец-то поплавать, – сообщил Исли. И добавил совершенно естественно, не оправдываясь и без вызова: – Я не далеко.   
Он остановился, бросил долгий, задумчивый взгляд на воду и улыбнулся. Все эти месяцы Ригальдо не разрешал ему лезть в море, боясь, что соль разъест едва затянувшиеся раны, купал его в большой бочке с подогретой ключевой водой и слушал бесконечные поддевки о том, что он, Ригальдо, должно быть, просто сам не умеет плавать, хренов рыбак. Теперь на лице у Номера Один было написано подлинное счастье.   
Ригальдо проглотил слова о ночной охоте и, двинувшись следом, сел на песок в некотором отдалении от кромки прибоя. Исли потрогал ногой воду, странно повел плечами и принялся раздеваться.   
Против солнца его спина, несколько раз заживавшая после особенно больших затрат йоки, еще больше напоминала темно-розовую мозаику. Исли стащил штаны – кожа на ягодицах и ногах была куда более гладкой, почти здоровой на вид, – неторопливо выступил из них и побрел вперед. Бриз трепал его короткие белые волосы, и Ригальдо вспомнил, что испытал, когда однажды, вернувшись из деревни, застал тогда еще чуть ли не безногого Исли на кухне. Он неумело кромсал свои высохшие, тусклые и запутанные белые патлы огромными ножницами. Ригальдо спросил, какого хрена, а Исли сказал: «Нечего тащить старое в новую жизнь», – и больше ничего не добавил, и пришлось отобрать у него ножницы и кое-как достричь самому, чтобы не было совсем уж убого.   
«Нечего тащить старое». Так, как прежде – с синяками, ранами и переломами, чтобы потом, рыча и кусаясь, хвататься друг за друга в темноте, – больше никогда не будет.   
Исли зашел по пояс, склонившись, набрал горстями соленой воды и плеснул себе в лицо, а потом, вытянув вперед руки, поплыл. Ригальдо думал, что так он и будет выгребать до самого горизонта, ровно и сильно, не сбиваясь с дыхания, пока не исчезнет из виду, но Исли сделал небольшой круг по бухте и вернулся к берегу. Выйдя на мелкое, где ему было по грудь, он стал в воде и, подняв руку, поманил Ригальдо:   
– Иди сюда! Что, в самом деле не умеешь плавать?   
И наклонил голову к правому плечу, ожидая. Даже на берегу Ригальдо кожей почувствовал его пронзительный, испытывающий взгляд.   
Он медленно встал и пошел вперед, не слишком соображая, что делает. Когда вода лизнула его стопы, Ригальдо опомнился и недоуменно посмотрел вниз.   
– Я думал, ты так и пойдешь одетый, – сказал Исли без насмешки. – Или мне приказать тебе снять штаны?   
Ригальдо моргнул и, как послушный солдат, расстегнул пояс.   
Вода была теплой, как парное молоко – и такой же густой и вязкой. Десяток шагов до Исли по каменистому дну Ригальдо преодолевал, как путь в метели.   
Номер Один все так же терпеливо ждал, и лица его в наступающих сумерках было толком не разглядеть, будто глаза Ригальдо тоже вдруг стали слабыми и человеческими. Когда в шаге от Исли он замер, не зная, что дальше и правильно ли все понял, тот привлек Ригальдо за плечо – бережным и уверенным жестом, без капли давнишнего яростного азарта, сопровождавшего их встречи. Руки Исли сомкнулись у него на спине, пальцы прошлись по шрамам и замерли на талии, удерживая.   
– В воде так легко, – сказал он тихо и довольно. – Я почти забыл, что может быть так легко.   
«Я никогда этого и не знал», – почти отозвался застывший Ригальдо, но Исли, потянувшись вперед, поцеловал его в губы. От неожиданности Ригальдо открыл рот, и в него тут же вторгся мокрый язык, жадно толкнувшийся в его собственный. Узкие губы Исли прижимались к его губам, оттягивали нижнюю и прижимались снова; их зубы пару раз столкнулись, и это было и неприятно, и волнующе одновременно, и Ригальдо ждал укуса, но ничего такого не было.   
Вряд ли в той, прежней жизни они хоть раз целовались так щедро и искренне.   
Исли качнул бедрами ему навстречу – вместе с движением воды это ощущалось как ласковое понукание, как нетерпеливая нежность. Ригальдо знал, что Номер Один умеет быть ласковым или, скорее, искусно притворяться, но ему самому это никогда не предназначалось, и потому сейчас каждый мягкий жест Исли выбивал из груди воздух.   
Ригальдо послушно придвинулся вплотную, и Исли тут же прижался к его стоящему члену своим, слишком голым, твердым и горячим даже в этой теплой воде, и принялся тереться – вверх-вниз, – и этого было слишком мало из-за того, что море смягчало движения, и слишком много. Ригальдо с трудом вспомнил, что у него есть руки, и, просунув правую между их животами, изловчился обхватить ладонью оба члена, а левую положил Исли на затылок. Он сам не понимал, чего хочет: то ли быстро и жестко, то ли медленно и с этой непривычной, оглушающей нежностью.   
Исли прервал поцелуй, прижался лбом к его лбу, положил руку поверх ладони Ригальдо на их членах и несильно сжал пальцы.   
Этого хватило, чтобы низ живота прошило спазмом. Он ждал слишком долго – и, конечно, долго не продержался. Исли еще несколько раз двинул рукой, принуждая двигаться и пальцы Ригальдо, а потом коротко содрогнулся и положил голову ему на плечо – как будто это все и вправду было нужно им обоим.   
– Идем в дом, – сказал Исли ему на ухо.   
Взяв за руку, он повел Ригальдо на берег. 

*

За лето Ригальдо привык просыпаться от тычков под ребра, от тревожных всплесков йоки Исли, от его просьб или бессознательных стонов.   
Как выяснилось, ни это, ни вообще вся долгая, полная опасностей жизнь не смогли подготовить его к возможности проснуться от поцелуев, дорожкой спускающихся от плеча до поясницы. Ригальдо дернулся и замер, мучительно пытаясь сообразить, что за похотливая тварь прокралась к ним в постель, когда Исли весело предупредил, влажно дыша ему в спину:   
– Не пытайся прикинуться ветошью.   
И укусил Ригальдо за бедро – коротко и довольно чувствительно.   
– Ты все-таки решил меня съесть, – сказал несколько окаменевший Ригальдо после долгого скорбного молчания. И тут же понял, до чего неуместной и злой вышла шутка. Но Исли только хмыкнул, поднявшись выше, обхватил Ригальдо поперек груди и недвусмысленно прижался бедрами к его заднице.   
– Будешь сопротивляться? – поинтересовался Исли и зачем-то подул ему в висок. Это было щекотно и ужасно по-детски; Ригальдо почувствовал, как стремительно теряет связь с действительностью, в которой такого происходить никак не могло. – Драться, оспаривать мое первенство, язвить?   
– Буду, – ответил он, немного подумав. Вывернулся, толкнул Исли на спину и уселся на него верхом.   
В слюдяном оконце занимался желтовато-розовый рассвет, и этого было достаточно, чтобы Ригальдо некстати вспомнил, как выглядит его изрубцованное тело. А потом решил: да хрен с ним. Вот такой он, блядь, могучий воин, переплавленный в горниле сражений.   
Пока Ригальдо страдал дурацкими сомнениями, как девка перед зеркалом, этот сукин сын со смешком сграбастал его за бедра, опрокинул, обхватил руками и ногами и каким-то немыслимым на узкой кровати перекатом подмял под себя, оказавшись сверху. По тому, как он терся о стоящий член Ригальдо, трудно было предположить, что Исли не нравится что-то из увиденного.   
– Номер Один, – сказал Ригальдо, не скрывая ехидства, – что-то твоя теория о ненужности мужских органов какая-то… хуевая.   
Исли сузил глаза и, резко наклонившись, лизнул его в губы. И одновременно всунул колено Ригальдо между ног.   
– Посмотрим, как ты пошутишь про этот самый орган, если он, например… – он сместился чуть ниже, рукой заставляя Ригальдо шире развести бедра, и с чудовищной естественностью толкнулся членом ему между ягодиц. – … сделает вот так.   
Исли опирался на предплечье, гладил Ригальдо по внутренней поверхности бедра, вызывая дрожь, нависал над ним, глядя в лицо то ли с насмешкой, то ли с любопытством.   
Похожее выражение было у Номера Один, когда он приветствовал Ригальдо после смерти, и это стало последней каплей.   
Ригальдо рыкнул, схватил Исли за плечо и принялся целовать – жадно и глубоко, ерзая на кровати, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, вскидываясь ему навстречу. Он готов был дать или взять, сделать все, что скажут, и повторить сколько будет угодно, провести в постели весь день или сейчас же опять пойти в чертово море, и пусть хоть вся деревня выйдет на скалы наблюдать за их развратными забавами.   
Если Исли почему-то считает себя обязанным делать это и если это единственное, на что Ригальдо может рассчитывать, то пусть будет хотя бы так, потому что какого черта. 

*

Позже, когда Ригальдо лазал под кроватью, выискивая свои портки и ворча, что, если бы не он, некоторые ебучие кони вообще бы оставили всю одежду на берегу, и пусть ее, сука, сожрет прилив, Исли, валявшийся поперек постели, вдруг с тревогой сказал:   
– Номер Два, взгляни-ка сюда!   
Ригальдо тут же выбрался на простор, едва не треснувшись о днище кровати головой, вскочил – и получил подушкой в рожу. Он даже не успел выставить перед собой руки: ком сбившихся перьев, болтающийся внутри провонявшей потом наволочки, треснул его прямо по носу и шлепнулся на пол.   
– Не брюзжи, – посоветовал абсолютно голый Исли и с удовольствием потянулся. Широкие шрамы у него на груди и животе сегодня стали намного бледнее. – С твоим кротким, ангельским нравом не пристало так браниться.   
Ригальдо растерялся. Исли часто подкалывал его, поддевал и в открытую измывался, но вот эта херня сейчас слишком уж была похожа на… дружескую шутку?   
– Иди в жопу, Номер Один? – неуверенно и почти вопросительно сказал он.   
– Хорошая попытка, – серьезно кивнул Исли и встал. Ригальдо понял, что смущенно пялится, как будто чего-то не успел рассмотреть за прошедшие дни, и поспешно наклонился за подушкой. – Но сперва я хочу пожрать. А еще раньше – одеться в чистое.   
Он уверенно обернул бедра простыней и, уже совсем не хромая, направился к выходу. Ригальдо беспомощно проводил глазами голую спину и только потом сообразил, что Исли, видимо, нацелился на высохшее за ночь белье.   
– Возьми и мне! – крикнул он вдогонку, удивляясь тому, как легко получилось.   
Вскоре выяснилось, что остатки перловки, которые никто не подумал выкинуть, за ночь запрели. Исли смиренно вздохнул и выставил их на веранду, а потом, обнюхав паштет, решил, что с ним еще можно иметь дело. Ригальдо молча сидел на табурете, следя за его деловитыми метаниями, и с полным ощущением, что попал в какой-то особо коварный кошмар, ждал, когда уже грянет.   
– Интересно, – раскачиваясь на стуле, протянул Исли, подув на чай, – какова сейчас расстановка сил?   
Облегчение и горечь накатили в одночасье. Ригальдо с трудом проглотил безвкусный кусок хлеба и сказал сдержанно и холодно:   
– Не могу тебе сказать точно, Номер Один. Когда ты был без сознания, в лесах Лотрека схлестнулись Рифул и что-то совершенно жуткое, намного превосходящее ее по мощи. До меня дошли только отголоски, – он почти не врал. – Я почувствовал чье-то могучее «пробуждение», и не одно. Рифул погибла. Многие погибли. А та сила… будто задремала.   
– Вот как, – в полуприкрытых глазах Исли что-то блеснуло.   
Ну все, он окончательно вернулся. Ригальдо подумал об этом с тоской и мрачным удовлетворением, а потом зачем-то сказал:   
– Незадолго до того, как я пошел искать тебя, ко мне приходили две «пробудившиеся» девицы. Некто Октавия заявила, что «пробудившиеся» собирают войска, чуя войну. И что она лично дружит с Кроносом, что за анекдот. Она звала меня возглавить их, но я не пошел.   
Исли поставил чашку, выпрямился и бросил на него какой-то непонятный, цепкий взгляд, а потом произнес:   
– И правильно сделал, что не пошел. Дружбы между «пробудившимися» не бывает.


	4. Chapter 4

Спустя четыре дня к ним в гости заявился сука-сосед. Ригальдо долго общался с ним на улице, не пуская дальше крыльца и придерживая плечом входную дверь на случай, если Исли придет в голову мысль поучаствовать в беседе.   
– Чего он хотел? – поинтересовался Исли, когда мужик наконец-то убрался.   
– Спросил, не будем ли мы против, если он построит себе еще одну «крабью времянку», но на нашей стороне бухты, – неохотно ответил Ригальдо и, взяв железный противень, принялся хмуро разглядывать себя в гладкой поверхности.   
– Крабье – что?..   
– «Крабью времянку», – терпеливо повторил Ригальдо. – Это такой маленький домик для крабов, обычно ставится у воды. Туда можно складывать тех, которые готовятся к линьке, ты же все равно не понесешь таких сразу на торг, в корзине или в ведре они сдохнут. А в домике ползают в морской траве, пока не нарастят панцирь.   
– Конечно, мы против! – немедленно откликнулся Исли. – Это наша часть берега, а сосед пусть проследует… в Гонал. Я вообще не понимаю, почему у тебя до сих пор нет такого домика! Это же прекрасное изобретенье!   
– В прошлом году я ставил, – мрачно сказал Ригальдо, – но зимой его задавили льды, а весной унесло штормом.   
– Значит, он был плохо сделан или не так стоял, – спокойно сказал Исли. – И то, что я услышал о нем только сейчас, спустя столько дней мучения с «линьками» – непростительный проеб.   
Ригальдо обернулся и рявкнул, оттянув ворот рубахи:   
– Это проеб, да?! А вот это тогда что такое?   
Даже в не слишком зеркальном противне легко можно было разглядеть кровоподтеки по обеим сторонам шеи. Ригальдо не мог бы с уверенностью сказать, были ли это следы от нетерпеливых и сильных рук или от слишком жадных поцелуев. За прошедшие несколько ночей они позволили себе многое. Кровать, не рассчитанная на объятия двух «пробудившихся», совершенно точно нуждалась в починке.   
– Ну, – этот мудила присел за стол, задумчиво сложил руки и пристроил на них подбородок. – Бывает. Сосед разглядел, да?   
– Он сначала так нагло болтал, а потом начал терять мысль и спотыкаться, и все ел, ел меня глазами, а потом помолчал и тихо так спросил, кто пытался меня душить.   
Исли рассмеялся.   
– И что ты ему сказал?   
– Сказал, что да, мы с кузеном подрались из-за выручки. Надеюсь, это заставит его подумать.   
– Хорошо, – Исли побарабанил по столу. – Но ты сам виноват – выперся к нему в этой рубахе. Ты бы еще голяком вышел. Он с интересом посмотрел бы на твои шрамы.   
– Плевать, – буркнул Ригальдо. Он с рассвета как-то сомнительно себя чувствовал и готов был поставить на что угодно: будет гроза.   
– Да мне, в общем-то, тоже, – Исли пожал плечами.   
Ригальдо уставился в окно.   
Исли еще что-то говорил – сперва издевался, потом принялся рассуждать про времянку. Ригальдо слышал его как бы издалека и все думал, думал, что этот балаган скоро закончится.   
Он не мог прямо ответить Исли, что не занимался многим из того, чем следовало, если собираешься жить на побережье «по правилам», потому что у него все валилось из рук. О каком долгосрочном строительстве вообще могла идти речь, если он не знал планов Номера Один – когда он надумает уйти и куда и, главное, входит ли в его намерения позвать с собой Ригальдо?   
Все эти дни ему казалось, что их жаркая ночная возня, преходящая в отстраненные дневные дела, – что-то вроде шебуршания крабов между пучками морской травы. Краб Исли успешно перелинял, отбросил покореженный «доспех» с обломанными клешнями, отрастил новый, красивый и крепкий, и готовился уйти дальше в море, в свободное путешествие. А краб Ригальдо вылупился из икры каким-то сильно ущербным: он почему-то не мог начать растить новый панцирь, чтобы перелинять и спокойно жить себе дальше, так и таскал старый, весь расколотый и потрескавшийся. Дурацкий этот краб никак не мог понять, что, когда его «доспех» свалится, он останется один, голый, мягкий и окровавленный, терзаемый, как морскими хищниками, ревностью и тоской.   
Исли высунулся за дверь, проверил, ушел ли сосед.   
– Я хочу сплавать к дальней деревне, походить по причалам, посмотреть на эти домики, – совершенно серьезно сказал он. – Заодно выясню, о каких еще местных традициях ты не счел нужным мне рассказать. Там меня не знают, никто не удивится, что я на ногах. Я бы позвал тебя, но кому-то надо чинить кровать, если мы не хотим опять ночевать в лодке. Ты как смотришь?   
– Как прикажет Номер Один, – скрипуче сказал Ригальдо и присел, демонстративно ковыряясь в ящике с инструментами в поисках погнутых гвоздей.   
Исли на мгновение замер, Ригальдо увидел рядом с собой его ноги, но головы не поднял. Он и так мог себе представить, как Номер Один пожимает плечами.   
Ноги Исли перешагнули порог. Ригальдо укололся о зубец пилы и пососал палец. 

*

Гвоздей в ящике отыскалось – хоть задницей ешь.   
– Ладно, ребята, – сказал Ригальдо, зажимая их в кулаке, – мне бы вспомнить, где у нас молоток…   
После этих слов его правая рука хрустнула в предплечье, выгнулась, как колено дымовой трубы, и нахер выломалась из сустава.   
Ригальдо посмотрел на свое плечо с тягостным изумлением. В первое мгновение боли он не почувствовал – только странный жар и какое-то тоненькое покалывание. А спустя один удар сердца боль пришла, вгрызлась в рваные края мышц и надкостницу, и Ригальдо раскрыл рот и заорал. Верней, захлебнулся дыханием и криком.   
Его сильно развернуло, швырнуло через всю комнату, выбило из чревного сплетения зарождающийся крик. Что-то ударило его под ложечку так, что он ощутил, как сминаются потроха, рвутся главные кровяные сосуды, крошится, как высохшее на солнце козлиное дерьмо, вдруг ставший очень хрупким позвоночник.   
– Га-а-а, – сказал Ригальдо, сгибаясь пополам, падая в надвигающуюся темноту. Изо рта хлынули желчь и кровь, в ушах загудело. Он отчаянно попытался зажать разорванное брюхо левой рукой. – А-а-ахр!   
Перед глазами промелькнула извивающаяся черная лента.   
«Это Владычица Запада, – подумал он. – Это Рифул пришла отомстить мне за недостойную шутку. За подарок. За то, что я натравил на нее Пожирательниц…»   
Черный извивающийся комок лент соткался в улыбающееся юное лицо. Владычица Запада замахнулась, и маленький сильный кулачок выбил из Ригальдо дыхание вместе с куском мышц и одной почкой.   
«Стерва!»   
Левая рука, протянувшаяся к этому улыбающемуся лицу, вдруг опала, нашинкованная ровными дольками, быстро и очень четко, сначала пальцы, потом запястье, потом предплечье и, наконец, плечо. Только что торчала вперед, сильная и молодая, и вот уже вместо нее какой-то беспомощный обрубок, из перерубленных артерий которого толчками хлещет кровь и которым никак не открыть дверную ручку, чтобы предупредить…   
«Исли», – подумал Ригальдо, боднул дверь головой и вывалился на крыльцо… неуклюже взмахнув обеими руками.   
Он опустил взгляд: рубаха на животе была чистой и сухой. Отлично постиранная рубаха.   
Ригальдо сидел на горячем песке возле крыльца и дышал, как вытащенная из воды рыба. Над головой у него бренчали нанизанные на веревку раковины. Руки были на месте. Впереди простирался пляж, дальше синело море. Исли возился с лодкой на самой кромке прибоя – выталкивал ее в воду.   
– Блядь, – сказал Ригальдо, вытирая пересохшие губы. – Что это…   
Когда он начал вставать, шатаясь, взмокший, испуганный и оглушенный, на него накатило повторно.   
Земля была везде – в носу, во рту, в легких, а тело – переломано и разбито, и в живот, в поясницу, в искривленные ноги впивались острые камни. Что-то врезало по нему, вбило в землю, перемешав его кишки с местной почвой, и, пока он лежал, одуревший, беспомощный, его ухватили за волосы, потащили наверх, к небу…   
Не заботясь о том, как хрустит и вытягивается, отрываясь от вкопанных в землю плеч, его шея.   
Маленькие руки Владычицы Запада держали его наполовину отделенную голову, соединенную с телом только натянутыми, как струна, длинными веревками сосудов, а все остальное уже болталось, жалкое, как рвань на плаще нищего, и Ригальдо заскреб ногтями по горлу в бессмысленной попытке свести разорванные края. В горле что-то продолжало хрустеть и ломаться, лишая его слов.   
«Погоди, – хотелось ему сказать. – Ты не поняла. Я…»   
Черные провалы глазниц Владычицы Запада смотрели без выражения, и Ригальдо в каком-то внезапном озарении понял.   
Порождение Бездны Запада была мертвой, куда более мертвой, чем был он сам.   
«Ну конечно, – подумал он, – все правильно. Ведь в день, когда я так отважно подставил Рифул, ее и убили».   
Он опустил взгляд, не в силах смотреть в юное и одновременно старое, высохшее лицо, треснутое, как сколотая тарелка. И увидел свои выпущенные кишки, мотыляющиеся по ветру на ошметках желтой брыжейки. С кишок капала темная кровь.   
«Надо выпустить йоки, – подумал он отстраненно, как будто чужой головой, – и превратиться! Надо сражаться! Почему я не сопротивляюсь?!»   
«Потому что ты далеко, – ответил ему тонкий голос на задворках сознания. – Слишком далеко от меня, чтобы сражаться. Иди, окунись в мою силу, растворись в ней. Подойди ближе, чтобы я могла тебя видеть. Иди ко мне».   
И, когда Ригальдо выпустил йоки, его засосал водоворот чужой души.   
Ему было лет десять, и он был маленькой девочкой – с недавно обритой и начавшей обрастать после тифа головой, в кружевной домашней сорочке. Девочка лежала в сенях своего дома, наблюдая сквозь щели в двери, как опускается багровый шар солнца. На закате должен был прийти человек, называемый старостой, и отпереть заколоченную дверь, потому что ведь больше не надо было ждать, пока в доме покажется йома. Он ведь, йома, уже показался, и маленькая девочка-Ригальдо убила его, пока он ел сестру, но время шло, и снаружи никто не приходил, а мама, брат и сестра тоже не могли встать помочь – они ведь были мертвые. Йома сьел их уже много закатов назад, и никто больше не приносил им еду, ведь зачем еда мертвым, и маленькая девочка согласно кивала: мертвым ни к чему. Но она, девочка, была голодна, и, когда шар солнца совсем опустился и в доме стало темно, она встала, и медленно взяла большой нож, и тихонько пошла на кухню, туда, где остался труп мерзкого йома, и, присев на корточки, принялась пилить там, где было помягче, а йома смотрел в потолок и молчал, улыбаясь папиными губами.   
Чудовищной силы оплеуха прилетела Ригальдо откуда-то слева. Он клацнул зубами, заморгал, кашлянул, уставился на песок под собой – и выблевал в три позыва весь завтрак, который успел съесть до прихода суки-соседа. Изо рта до песка тянулись длинные нити слизи.   
– Блядь, – беспомощно сказал Ригальдо и попытался скорчиться на блевотине, как плод в утробе. – Бля-а…   
Парная оплеуха обрушилась на него справа. От удара в голове стало звонко и ясно. Он моргнул, разглядывая море и полосу берега, по которой по-прежнему расхаживали только наглые чайки. Не было трупа, и не было девочки. И Рифул никакой тоже не было.   
– Номер Два.   
Сильные руки приподняли его за грудки и безжалостно тряханули.   
Исли сидел перед ним на корточках, и его босые ноги были все облеплены песком – успел намочить, толкая лодку в море. Ригальдо вытер рот и попытался криво усмехнуться.   
– Номер Два, я не хочу избивать тебя, но мне придется, если ты снова будешь целить по мне когтями.   
Когтями? Ригальдо присмотрелся. Его продолжало крутить, но он сообразил. И беспомощно рассмеялся.   
Левое плечо Исли было словно пропахано бороной.   
– Тебе смешно?   
– Ах, – продолжал заливаться Ригальдо, хотя ему было до смерти больно и страшно. – Ах, Исли. Прости. Я себя не контролирую. Но это не самая странная херня…   
Он споткнулся на полуслове, потому что снова почувствовал удар изнутри. Еще. И еще.   
Исли сжал его голову обеими руками, не давая выкрутиться, и раздельно спросил:   
– А какая – самая странная?   
Ригальдо вцепился в его запястья.   
– Я почему-то вдруг начал слышать Присциллу, – сказал он виноватым шепотом, – и чувствовать на себе все, что с ней происходит. Ей плохо. Ее убивают. И, знаешь, она, кажется, зовет меня.   
Глаза Исли стали глазами Владыки Севера – две пронзительные ледышки.   
– Это потому, что в тебе ее кровь, – сказал он очень спокойно. И, выпрямившись, перешагнул обомлевшего Ригальдо и скрылся внутри дома. 

*

Все то время, пока Исли молча шарил по полкам и сундукам внутри дома, Ригальдо говорил. Он вскарабкался на крыльцо, сел на порожек и не замолкал, стараясь все описать как можно подробнее и точнее, хотя у него стучали зубы и сводило нутро:   
– Присцилла где-то недалеко от Рабоны. В холмах. Она сражается с чем-то вроде Рифул… – он запнулся. – Только Рифул мертвая. До этого Присцилла извергла из себя еще одну тварь, паразита, который атаковал ее изнутри, – он вытер мокрый лоб. – Мне кажется, это то самое, что разнесло Лотрек, когда мы пробегали мимо.   
– И это существо оказалось внутри у Присциллы?   
– Да. Но теперь оно сдохло, Присцилла его победила.   
Он помолчал и прислушался к себе.   
– Рифул атакует. Она… Твою мать! Рифул стала огромная!   
– Я никогда не сомневался в Рифул, – сказал Исли. Он безжалостно выворачивал на стол содержимое пыльных полок, прибитых над очагом еще прежним хозяином: все эти глиняные горшки с семенами, перцем, лавровым листом, оборванные рыболовные крючки, огарки свечей, хранимые «черный день», старые пуговицы. Ригальдо следил за ним без интереса. Ему было слишком плохо, чтобы задумываться о странностях поведения Номера Один.   
– Там, за горами, есть еще одно Порождение. Женщина. Аура невозможная… – он подышал ртом. – С ней сражается много клеймор… и «пробудившихся».   
– Мир сошел с ума.   
«Беспорядочный мир», – всплыла в голове у Ригальдо чья-то чужая фраза.   
– И ты знаешь, – он снова перешел на шепот, – мне кажется, что она тоже примчалась на зов. Что Присцилла и ее…   
– Собирается поглотить? – спросил Исли.   
Ригальдо кивнул.   
– Ага. Чтобы укрепить свою силу, – он криво ухмыльнулся. – Я почему так думаю… Потому что вижу и чувствую через Присциллу и эту женщину-Порождение тоже. Как ее бьют, – он посмотрел на свою ладонь, прижатую к ребрам. Пошевелил пальцами ног. Кажется, одной из его двойников только что отсекли ноги. Кажется, ей это особого вреда не принесло. Как и пробитые насквозь грудь и живот.   
Ригальдо казалось, что от невидимой крови, текущей у него по бокам, подошвы башмаков уже должны прилипать к полу.   
– Больно, – признался он. И через силу засмеялся: – Ты знаешь, там Кронос! Я понял: они пытаются остановить Порождение, не дать ему соединиться с Присциллой. Они – блядь! мне снова оторвали руку, и снова правую! – атакуют ее все вместе.   
– Кронос рехнулся, – грустно сказал Исли, проигнорировав стон Ригальдо.   
– Да, – помолчав, согласился Ригальдо. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы остановить мельтешение зрительных и звуковых образов, наслаивающихся на обычный шум моря и солнечный свет, но стало гораздо хуже. Так он слышал голос Присциллы. Чувствовал бурлящие в нем ненависть и боль. – Они все ебнулись, потому что не знают, что Присцилла такое.   
Скрипнули половицы. Исли, наконец завершивший свои поиски, присел рядом с ним на корточки.  
– Вот.   
На его ладони лежало с полдесятка сухих коричневых катышков самого говенного вида. В другой Исли держал флягу, и Ригальдо эту флягу узнал.   
– Это вещи того «черноробого», которого мы недавно подстерегли в скалах? Мы еще съели его кишки, а мясо скормили крабам…   
– Да, – Исли сунул ему под нос свою руку. – Знаешь, что это?   
– Пилюли, подавляющие силу йома?   
– Точно. «Черноробые» таскают их для своих клеймор. Сейчас ты их съешь.   
– Но зачем? – Ригальдо попытался отстраниться. – Я не хочу становиться беспомощным. К тому же так я могу наблюдать за ходом битвы… Это чудовищный бой… От него будет зависеть, кто будет править на острове…   
– Ригальдо, – перебил Исли и ухватил его за воротник, – заткнись и жри. Я не хочу знать, что там сейчас происходит. Не хочу, чтоб ты лазал в голову Присцилле. Я хочу, чтобы ты полностью, полностью подавил свою йоки. Чтобы наша девочка о тебе насовсем забыла.   
Сквозь заливающий глаза пот Ригальдо разглядел, что его Номер Один серьезен.   
– Я не хочу, чтобы она тебя выманила и проглотила, – сказал Исли, и его пальцы сжались на воротнике рубахи Ригальдо. Воротник затрещал.   
Ригальдо молча взял с его ладони один катышек.   
– Это у тебя доза, рассчитанная на одну клеймор, – Исли потряс флягу и полностью высыпал все, что там было. – Ты – «пробудившийся» высокого ранга. Я не знаю, сколько надо сожрать, чтобы ты на какое-то время подавил свою йоки. Поэтому ты проглотишь их все. Думаю, они мерзкие. Можешь сразу запивать молоком.   
Ригальдо покатал пилюлю между пальцев.   
– Слушай, Номер Один, – уже почти сдавшись, спросил он, глядя мимо плеча Исли. – А если все будет наоборот? Если вместе со своей йоки я утрачу и волю сопротивляться… Если Присцилла все же меня поработит?   
Исли вздохнул коротко и глубоко, так, будто разговаривал с ребенком.   
– Тогда я сам убью тебя, Номер Два.   
– Хорошо, – помолчав, сказал удовлетворенный этим ответом Ригальдо и махом закинул в рот все пилюли. 

*

Потом ему было плохо.   
Черт знает, что там такое мешали сучьи черные морды в состав этих поганых пилюль, может, выжимку из бледных поганок с гадючьим ядом, но все помыслы и чувства Ригальдо очень быстро переместились из центральной Тулузы на западное побережье. На задний двор, куда Ригальдо уполз на четвереньках и лег на грядку между чахлыми стеблями помидоров, распластавшись на пыльной земле, подсунув руку под голову и глядя в безоблачное синее небо. Он дважды слабо обматерил Исли, пытающегося загнать его в дом, на кровать. Напомнил, что та вообще-то так и осталось сломанной, и, кажется, чуть было не вызвал его драться.   
Нутро горело так, словно в него залили «имперский огонь», горючую смесь, применяемую там, на материке, для нападения на корабли. Рот покрылся глубокими трещинами, гортань высохла, и Ригальдо дышал через раз, с присвистом. Его знобило и колотило так, что горячее августовское солнце ощущалось чем-то вроде нежной грелки, обернутой одеялом. Он хотел помочиться, испытав непреодолимую резь в животе, но так и не смог.   
Справедливости ради, Ригальдо почти перестал ощущать отголоски того боя. Растаяли мельтешащие перед глазами тени с клинками, заставляющие его морщится от каждой вспышки, отдалились и вскоре затихли крики. Он даже почти не ощущал увечий, причиняемых Присс, так только, что-то неуловимо скользящее по краю сознания. Ее отдаленная речь затихла, остался почти что невидимый, неощутимый шлейф чужого присутствия. Ригальдо было скверно – но он понимал, что Исли оказался прав. Лучше уж так, чем беспрерывно чувствовать, как Присцилле отрывают руки и ноги, а она моментально отращивает их обратно.   
Исли все это время сидел рядом – как притащился следом в самом начале, так и расселся на грядке, прислонившись спиной к колышку плетня. Ригальдо пытался запустить в него комом земли, но промахнулся и махнул рукой. Помидорная ботва пахла резко и притягательно. Ригальдо сладостно принюхался к ней и расчихался неукротимо.   
Потом до него дошло, что Исли все время что-то говорит.   
– …всегда думал: такая смешная глупая штука, – палец Исли все время скользил по запястью Ригальдо, поглаживал, отвлекал, – эта самая жизнь. А умирать оказалось по-настоящему жалко, и еще страшно. Никогда не думал, что будет так страшно.   
Он снова погладил запястье Ригальдо.   
– Я поэтому и орал по ночам, как припадочный, что дошло: страх телесной смерти сильнее всего на свете. И чем крепче было тело, тем больше в нем скапливается боли. И вроде как удалось извернуться, но вот возвращается – раз за разом.   
«Ты помнишь свои кошмары?» – хотел спросить Ригальдо, но промолчал. Конечно же, Исли помнил. Вместо этого он разлепил губы и вытолкнул сухим, липким языком:   
– Пройдет. Со мной так тоже было. Лет через пять все прошло.   
Исли как-то бесцветно хмыкнул, потом глянул искоса и с чувством сказал:   
– Какой же ты все-таки мудак.   
«Чего ты», – подумал Ригальдо, но облизал губы и тихо сказал:   
– Присцилла там сейчас… Все время… Умирает каждое мгновение – и снова возрождается. Я не думал, что это скажу, но она… Она все это заново проживает и чувствует.   
Исли кивнул, вроде бы даже без тени лукавства:   
– Да. Глупая девочка. Слишком сильная. Слишком крепкое тело.   
Где-то за плетнем пронзительно разорался, расскрипелся летний кузнечик.   
Ригальдо вяло подумал, что в жизни не мог бы представить, что они с Номером Один будут сидеть вот так на задах горячего, залитого солнцем двора и рассуждать о превратностях их общей судьбы. Он завозился на жесткой грядке, чувствуя, что, несмотря на давящую в лопатки и поясницу землю, проваливается в сон или, скорее, насланный пилюлями сонный морок, и уже на самой границе услышал слова Исли:   
– Когда тебя почти съели, жизнь становится странной.   
«О чем это ты?» – собирался спросить у него Ригальдо, но не спросил, потому что солнечный день наконец-то потух, унося с собой все страхи и телесную боль. И одно только выхваченное из чужих мыслей зрелище заставило его, засыпая, тягостно содрогнуться – образ молодой гибкой клеймор, падающей на Присциллу, как птица. Той самой клеймор, прикончившей когда-то и его. Но он вовсе не был уверен, не его ли это собственный сон. 

*

Когда он проснулся, было снова очень светло, и море за стенами ворочалось по-дневному.   
Разумеется, Исли перетащил его на кровать, и, разумеется, она так и нуждалась в починке. Грязное белье на ней липло к телу. Сам-то Исли ложиться в этот курятник побрезговал. Сидел себе у постели, вытянув ноги и скрестив руки.   
– Говно в башке, – простонал Ригальдо, обмахиваясь наволочкой, – как будто кошки насрали. Хуже, чем любое похмелье. Номер Один, принеси раненому водички…   
– Ригальдо, – тихо позвал Исли и коснулся своей щеки. И что-то такое было в его голосе, что Ригальдо замер и повторил его жест, как в зеркале. И почувствовал, что его собственные щеки влажны от стекающих по ним слез.   
– Черт, – сказал он, моргнув. – Это не я… Это, Номер Один, Присцилла. Кажется, она кончилась.   
И тогда оно захватило его целиком – это прощальное легкое прикосновение угасающей жизни, ощущение полета, как дуновение ветра, прогнавшего над полем невесомое облако пыльцы. И Ригальдо, хренов людоед, содрогнулся всем телом, изумленно и искренне всхлипнул – и неожиданно для себя зарыдал, чувствуя, как растворяется где-то душа, давшая начало его новой жизни. 

*

Сентябрь выдался обманчиво-солнечным: воздух по утрам отдавал осенней зябкостью, но к обеду земля разогревалась так, что по ней можно было ходить босиком. Прозрачно-голубое, какое-то невесомое небо отражалось в спокойном море, лижущем берег бухты, вдалеке темнели черные скалы рифов, и голодные чайки все так же кружили над волнами, крича требовательно и пронзительно.   
Кажется, чертов конь втихаря подкармливал их сушеными рыбешками.   
Они встали до рассвета, собираясь на базар в городок южнее по побережью. Ехать до него было дальше, но в близлежащий Ригальдо решил не соваться, опасаясь, что кто-нибудь не в меру наблюдательный, несмотря на предосторожности, все-таки заинтересуется чудесно выздоровевшим калекой. Исли все эти ухищрения, похоже, страшно веселили.   
– Ух, вы, мои хорошие, – сказал он, любовно щелкнув верхнего в корзине краба по прочному панцирю. – Как подросли в домике.   
Ригальдо закатил глаза и взялся проверять, как следует ли запряжена лошадь. В августе Номер Один возился с «крабьей времянкой», увлеченно таская на нанятой соседской телеге бревна и что-то там ладя на берегу своими кривыми руками, привыкшими уж точно не к молотку и пиле. Ригальдо не выдержал ежедневных наблюдений за этим балаганом, отнес обиженному соседу штоф прикупленного самогона и пяток берас – и вопрос с времянкой наконец-то решился.   
И тут же пожалел, поняв, что теперь, когда Исли наигрался в короля-рыбака, он наконец уйдет.   
Но глухой ночью Исли поволок его на юг, где на широком песчаном пляже они изловили и сожрали каких-то припозднившихся у костра гуляк, аккуратно обчистил их карманы – и дома объявил Ригальдо, что завтра они едут покупать повозку и коня.   
Нет, похоже, не наигрался – или просто занимает себя всякой ерундой, чего-то выжидая.   
– Ну что, поехали? – окликнул Исли, забравшись в телегу. Ригальдо пожал плечами и, сев на край, подхлестнул кобылу.   
Дорога на юг ничем не отличалась от северной, только восходящее солнце смолило в левый, а не в правый висок. Исли живо и бодро, будто все это в самом деле могло его касаться, рассуждал о ненормально поднявшихся ценах на зерно. Ригальдо что-то мычал невпопад и думал: да хватит уже, в самом деле.   
На рынке было не протолкнуться, просто чума. Половодье народу, вырывающего друг у друга из-под носа лучшую рыбу, овощи, фрукты, пряности, вина. Равноденствие, вспомнил Ригальдо, великий праздник на будущей неделе, всего-то через пару дней. И еще вспомнил, как давал Исли обещание купить выпивку за его здоровье, когда тот наконец-то пойдет своими ногами, но так и не выполнил.   
Ну, значит, есть повод надраться.   
– Ты что? – Исли тряхнул его за плечо. – Давай пошустрей, а то никуда не всунемся.   
Ригальдо правил хмуро и нагло, покрикивал на тех, кто не успевал вовремя скрыться с глаз, норовя попасть под колеса.   
Едва они разложились и устроили лошадь на отдых, Исли из бога войны разом превратился в бога торговли, оставив Ригальдо незавидную должность подай-принеси. Слушая, как Номер Один что-то там вдохновенно заливает про рецепт салата из крабового мяса, популярный у богачей, в котором на этот раз присутствовали персики и дыня – фу, херня какая, – Ригальдо бесцельно глазел на толпу. Скоро он заприметил плечистого молодца с непослушной русой шевелюрой, нарезающего вокруг их телеги широкие круги. Рискуя заработать себе косоглазие, парень бросал на Исли подозрительные взгляды, а за плечом у него небрежно болтался огромный меч, размером почти не уступающий клеймору.   
Йоки у парня не было. Вообще нигде в обозримой близости не чувствовалось ничьей йоки, кроме их собственной. Ригальдо перебрал в голове все варианты и не нашел ни одного внятного.   
– Эй! – он тихонько пихнул Исли локтем под бок, едва отошел последний осчастливленный покупатель. – Вон тот на тебя глазеет.   
– Да, вижу, – отозвался Исли с такой непривычной для себя грустной теплотой, что у Ригальдо брови сами собой полезли на лоб. – Это мой ученик и приемный сын.   
– Чего?!   
Получилось слишком громко. Парень обернулся, будто ждал какого-нибудь сигнала, и пошел к ним в открытую.   
– Ну, и чего ты так орешь-то, – обреченно сказал Исли. – Да, у меня был ученик. Какое-то время.  
Парень приблизился и навис над их лотком, так что Ригальдо смог рассмотреть его вблизи. Здоровый такой бычок, в отличных доспехах, одетый в не по-здешнему добротную, плотную одежду. Лицо открытое, привлекательное, девки таких любят, у них на лбу будто выбито, как на памятнике: «Герой». А глаза совсем молодые, хоть и хмурые. Телячьи глаза.   
Герою было лет двадцать, вряд ли больше.   
Тень от его немалой фигуры накрыла аккуратные горки креветок и устриц. Исли как ни в чем не бывало наклонился к своей корзине и принялся выбрасывать мелкий мусор. Мальчишка молча сверлил взглядом его темя. Со стороны они смотрелись как странствующий наемник и бедный рыбак. Наверно, Исли тоже о чем-то таком подумал, потому что, когда он поднял голову, на лице сияла невинная улыбка.   
– Вас что-то интересует, мой господин?   
– Это ты! – бухнул парень.   
– Есть отличные крабы. Смотрите, какие мясистые. Креветочки есть. Голубые омары…   
– Это правда ты. А я думал, обознался.   
– Такое бывает, – Исли запрокинул голову, зажмурился от луча солнца, упавшего ему на глаза сквозь дырку в навесе. Поскреб голую ключицу в вырезе рыбачьей блузы. – На базаре полно народу. Легко ошибиться.   
Прислонившийся спиной к колышку навеса Ригальдо скрестил руки на груди и молча наблюдал за этой сценой. Слов у него не было.   
– Все говорят, что тебя убили! – сказал парень так, словно немедленно требовал от Исли оспорить это заблуждение. Вышло довольно громко. От ближних прилавков к нему обернулись.   
Исли протяжно вздохнул.   
– Лаки, – сказал он, и Ригальдо наконец убедился: Исли действительно знался с этим человечком – и, судя по всему, знался довольно близко. – Ну что ты как маленький. Чего-то кричишь, шумишь…   
– Что ты делаешь в этом городе?!   
– Ты не поверишь, торгую крабами, – Исли взвесил на ладони «отличного краба», и Ригальдо показалось, что он сейчас швырнет его воинственному бычку прямо в голову. – И устрицами. И… и-и все. А что ты здесь делаешь, Лаки?   
– Улаживаю кое-какие дела, – сквозь зубы сказал парень, потоптался и глянул на Исли с недоверием. А потом стоящий в тени Ригальдо уловил на себе быстрый взгляд из-под пушистых ресниц, будто ощупавший его с головы до ног и снявший все мерки, и подумал: «Нет, он не телок. По крайней мере не такой, каким хочет казаться».   
– После того, как мы развалили Организацию, нам досталось множество маленьких клеймор, – тихо сказал Лаки, и у Ригальдо в который раз за эту беседу возникло желание поднять челюсть с соломы. – Я веду переписку с бездетными людьми, готовыми их удочерить. Только сперва сам навещаю эти дома. Чтобы чего не вышло.   
– И много желающих?..   
– Ты удивишься, но да. И в этом городишке тоже есть люди, готовые пустить их под свой кров, – голос у мальчишки снова окреп, а глаза стали прищуренные и сердитые. – И мне здесь понравилось. Но теперь я раздумал. Что-то мне говорит: здесь небезопасно.   
Ригальдо быстро оглядел рыбные ряды, прикидывая, как проще затащить правдоискателя за телеги и заткнуть понадежнее этот мужественный говорливый рот.   
Наверно, им с мальчиком не стоило недооценивать Исли.   
– Ты такой милый, Лаки, – без тени насмешки в голосе произнес Номер Один, – все время заботишься о маленьких девочках. Как там, кстати, вышло с Присциллой? Тебе удалось нанести ей смертельный удар в спину?   
Ригальдо решил, что ослышался.   
Открытое юное лицо «странствующего наемника» залилось багровой краской. Пудовые кулаки его сжались.   
– Вспомнила ли Присцилла, как вы с ней играли? – вполголоса продолжал Исли, вертя в руках симпатичную перламутровую ракушку. – Что она говорила тебе, когда ее убивали? Не поделишься с нами секретом?   
Мальчику стоило отдать должное: он действительно быстро взял себя в руки.   
– Присцилла благополучно мертва, – сказал он с той долей грусти, которая так бесила Ригальдо в интонациях Исли, когда тот раньше говорил о Присцилле – лживой грусти, которую могут позволить себе Добрые Герои. – И все «пробудившиеся», сражавшиеся с ней, тоже. И все Порождения Бездны.   
Бац!   
Под руками Исли лопнул панцирь огромного краба.   
Он без всяких сожалений закинул его под лоток, сощурился и сказал:   
– Значит, это правда. Я чувствовал, что в мире стало почище.   
«Что? – мысленно рявкнул Ригальдо. – Что?!»   
– Тогда ты должен знать, – мальчишка тряхнул волосами, и Ригальдо вдруг понял, что этот Добрый Герой таскает на себе наручи, как у Исли, пояс, как у Исли, и даже шевелюру, кажется, отращивает, как у Исли. И чуть не засмеялся обидным скрипучим смехом.   
– Ты должен знать, – повторил Лаки, собравшись с мыслями, – что на месте боя остались лишь я и воительницы. И все выжившие клеймор Организации поклялись, что на земле не останется ни одного йома. Ни «пробудившегося». Ни Порождения.   
Повисло недолгое молчание. А потом Исли засмеялся. Это был пробирающий до костей смех Короля Севера. Ригальдо ощутил огромную ауру, как куполом, накрывшую маленький город. Блядский Господи, они все могли бы в ней утонуть. Он поражался только одному: до чего же слепы и глухи сидящие рядом с такой силой люди.   
– Слушай, иди уже, куда шел, Лаки, – ласково сказал Исли, и в его прищуренных глазах Ригальдо увидел приглушенный золотой свет. – Я однажды уже отпустил тебя на все четыре стороны, не злоупотребляй же моей добротой. Мне, понимаешь ли, нравится этот рынок и торгующие на нем люди, и не хотелось бы прямо сейчас сравнять это все с землей.   
Наверно, до юного говнюка что-то дошло. Но, видно, ослиное упрямство требовало, чтобы последнее слово все равно осталось за ним, и мальчишка, прижав руку к груди, очень вежливо поклонился:   
– Как прикажешь… учитель.   
Бах. Аура Исли потухла, точно спрятанная под колпаком. Он демонстративно развел руками. А потом подцепил связку ракушек, нанизанных на веревку, и громко сказал:   
– Купите хотя бы вот эти бусы. Они понравятся вашей невесте, молодой господин. Какого цвета у нее глаза?   
– Серебряного, – с гордостью уронил «молодой господин». Он развернулся и двинулся прочь между тележек, и пудовый меч у него за спиной смотрелся легкой соломинкой.   
– Видимо, денег нет, – сказал Ригальдо. Он перевел взгляд на Исли, ища поддержки, и с привычным уже за последний час тяжелым изумлением понял, что его Номер Один ощутимо… расстроен?   
– Ты чего? – шепотом сказал Ригальдо. – Эй, Исли?   
– Ничего, – сказал тот и бросил бусы в корзину. – Сам не знаю. Стой, не смей! Ригальдо!   
«Хер тебе, – с невыразимой легкостью подумал он, выходя из-под навеса, – а не Ригальдо».   
У него было не отнять одного: он всегда был очень быстрым. Вот и теперь расстояние в пол-улицы до почти скрывшегося за спинами людей Лаки Ригальдо преодолел в полтора шага.   
В глазах мальчишки он не увидел ни капли страха. Только спокойное ожидание.   
– Что тебе надо от моего друга? – сказал он, обходя Лаки слева. Кажется, они кого-то толкнули. Кажется, Исли тоже выбрался из-под навеса и смотрел на Ригальдо с тревогой, прикрывая глаза от солнца.   
– Я принял его за одного знакомого, – последовал наглый ответ.   
– Ты обознался.   
– Увидим.   
– Оставьте его в покое, – сквозь зубы сказал Ригальдо. – Он его заслужил.   
– Я не верю, – ответил мальчишка, уставившись на носки своих сапог, и Ригальдо подумал, как здорово было бы снести ему голову. Так, чтобы из плеч до самого неба забил горячий фонтан.   
– Он кое-что передал для твоей невесты, – Ригальдо почти силой пихнул в руки Лаки бусы из ракушек. – Наверное, славная девушка. Где она?   
– В Пиете, – мальчишка поднял на него глаза. Светло-карие, они отражали безмятежное осеннее небо. – Навещает погибших подруг. Скажите: я принял подарок. И я его передам.   
Когда Ригальдо притащился обратно под навес, Исли смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.   
– Ты почему нарушаешь приказы?   
– Оставь меня, Номер Один, – огрызнулся Ригальдо. – Я его не убил. Я просто хотел посмотреть на твоего приемного сына.   
– И как, посмотрел?   
– Он такой же, как ты, – рявкнул Ригальдо, и они долго молчали.   
Торг ощутимо пошел через задницу. Исли сделался рассеян и задумчив, перестал трепаться с бабенками, перемешал весь товар, а потом решительно принялся собираться.   
Ригальдо наблюдал за ним с отстраненным предчувствием начала конца.   
Ни за какими покупками они, разумеется, не пошли. Сгребли выручку, затрамбовали корзины в телегу. Ригальдо какими-то бессильными, почти чужими руками запряг в нее старую кобылу и тихо направил ее к выезду из города. Мимо винной лавки проехали без сожалений. Праздновать больше не тянуло.   
Дорога вилась между скал, то ныряя в тень, то выкручивая обратно на солнце. Каждый раз, когда море скрывалось за очередным нагромождением валунов, Ригальдо думал: «Хорошо бы напали разбойники». Очень хотелось убивать.   
Когда они выехали на ровный отрезок, Исли повернул голову, посмотрел на искрящееся по левую руку море и сказал:   
– Останови.   
«Здесь», – понял Ригальдо. Он даже не собирается возвращаться в место, которое они звали домом.   
Исли спрыгнул с телеги и, загребая ногами песок, двинулся к кромке прибоя. Ригальдо, терзаемый противоречивыми чувствами, встал следом, успокаивающе похлопал лошадь по морде и потащился за ним.   
Волны, спокойные утром, сейчас были здоровенными: видимо, ветер опять поменялся, к западу двигались осенние шторма.   
Стоя на песке, Ригальдо смотрел, как Исли, не сняв одежды, входит в море. Вода заливала его по пояс, ветер рвал рубашку и волосы.   
Он ощутил всплеск йоки Исли и увидел, как что-то засеребрилось в воде. Исли дважды сделал резкое движение локтем. А потом вытащил правую руку, трансформированную в серебряный гладкий трезубец. На зубцах, дергаясь, играла чешуей большая рыба.   
Исли содрал рыбу, превратил руку обратно и засмеялся.   
– Фу, полегчало, – крикнул он, держа рыбу за хвост и возвращаясь на берег. – Иди, сделай что-нибудь дурацкое, Номер Два. Ты что-то отчаянно кислый.   
Ригальдо посмотрел на истекающую кровью рыбу. Перевел взгляд на Исли.   
– Когда ты уходишь? – прямо спросил он.   
Исли остановился в двух шагах, стер предплечьем волосы, прилипшие ко лбу, глянул на него с любопытством.   
– Вот только не надо на меня так смотреть! – огрызнулся Ригальдо и сжал кулаки. – Все ясно. Всех Порождений убили, Присцилла мертва, мертвы даже Кронос и та девка Октавия – все, кто мог бы сравняться с тобой в силе. Ты – сильнейший «пробудившийся» на этой земле. Последнее Порождение…   
– И человеческий детеныш только что объявил на меня охоту, – перебил его Исли. Наклонился, отжал мокрые штанины. Ригальдо смотрел на его согнутую спину.   
– Поэтому я повторяю вопрос: когда ты планируешь уйти? – со злостью сказал он. – Потому что я устал ждать, когда ты сам скажешь мне это.   
Исли вздохнул, потянулся, швырнул рыбу в сторону и прошел мимо. Сел на могучий ствол невесть когда вынесенной на этот берег коряги. Мокрая одежда липла к нему при каждом движении.   
– Слушай, присядь ты, пожалуйста, – сказал он, снизу вверх глядя на Ригальдо. – Я никуда не уйду.   
И, поскольку Ригальдо молчал, он повторил очень медленно и раздельно:   
– Я никуда не собираюсь. Как ты этого не можешь понять. Я устал бежать.   
У Ригальдо в горле как будто бы что-то застряло – крабья клешня или, может быть, рыбья кость. Он попытался раскрыть рот, но наружу вырвалось только какое-то хриплое бульканье.   
– Знаешь, почему я не захотел убивать мальчика? – спросил Исли, вытягивая руку и любуясь, как она поочередно превращается то в трезубец, то в секиру, то в длинный клеймор. – Потому что его сереброглазые подружки все равно рано или поздно придут. И когда это случится, я хотел бы встретить их на узкой полосе песка возле скал. Возле своего дома.   
Он вздохнул и сказал очень просто, так, словно приготовил эти слова давным-давно:   
– И еще я хотел бы, Номер Два, чтобы ты в это время был рядом со мной.   
И тогда Ригальдо, шатнувшись, сделал два шага по песку и рухнул перед своим Номером Один, спрятав лицо у него в коленях, как вассал, приносящий клятву верности, – единственно правильную среди всех клятв.


End file.
